Years
by Christina1
Summary: Okay, this is...yes....another Trunks and Pan story. I know, but I really like this couple. [COMPLETE]
1. Part 1

Well, here's my new story that I was talking about. I hope that everyone likes the plot of this one. After much thinking, I thought that it'd be cool to write something like this. Oh, just read it for yourself. 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Pan stretched out on her lawn chair comfortably. Bulma and the others had decided to throw Pan the perfect 18th birthday party. It was around noon time, and all of the z warriors were either inside of the pool, or just lounging around outside of it by the bar. Suddenly, Pan felt a familiar ki. 

"Dende's coming." Pan announced to whoever cared. 

Bulma wiped her hands and went to go greet the young god. Dende landed, but he didn't look too happy. He actually looked somewhat...scared. 

"Hello Dende." Bulma said happily. She then noticed the look on his face, and got a sudden chill. "Something wrong?" 

"I need you to assemble the Z team." He said hurriedly. 

"Right." Bulma said getting everyone together. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"So, what's up Dende." Goku saud seriously. All of the Z warriors sat as the God paced back and forth. Surrounding the table was Goku, Goten, Gohan, Yamcha, Pular, Tien, Chauotzu, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Piccolo, Pan, Krillin, #18, Marron, Bra, and Videl. 

Dende stopped his pacing and looked at the group. He took a long deep breath as if it were to steady him. 

"I just finished talking to King Kai." He said. "He informed me that there is a new threat coming to Earth. But this is far beyond any of our dreams. He is at least 16 million times more ruthless than Freaza. He is far beyond any of our imagination. His power level over powers all of ours combined by at least 100,000…but that is enough to beat us." Dende continued his pacing. "We have 11 days till he comes." Dende gripped his head in frustration. 

"Are you sure?' Came an eerily calm Goku. 

"I'm afraid so." Dende sighed. 

"Well then, there's only one thing to do." Goku said standing. 

"No. No more fighting." Chi Chi said shaking her head. "Not again." She broke down into tears. Goku went over and embraced his crying wife. 

"I'm sorry Chi Chi, but we have to." Goku said hushing his wife. 

"I know." She whispered. She tightened her grip on Goku, afraid of losing him again. 

Pan glanced around at all of the gloomy faces that were once smiling. 'Some birthday party.' She thought bummed. 

"I'm sorry about all this Pan." Dende said placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Forget about it." Pan smiled. "I'd rather be training anyway." 

Dende only smiled. He turned his attention back to the group. 

"Sorry gang, but I must go back to the lookout and see if I can get more details." Dende said levitating into the air. "I'll let you know if there are any new developments. Take care." Dende said flying away. 

"Take care." Pan said to the disappearing figure. She turned her head around to quickly notice Marron and Trunks flirting. 

"How can they be flirting at a time like this?" Pan seethed. 'Huh? Where'd that come from?' She asked herself wide-eyed. "Long day." She muttered. Pan glanced one more time at Trunks and Marron. 

"Forget it. He's too old for you." Gohan said from his spot on the wall, his arms crossed. 

"Easy dad, I wasn't thinking anything." Pan said leaving to the bathroom to change into her training attire. 

"Sure." Gohan said sarcastically to himself. He could just see how his daughter felt towards Trunks, and it bothered him. He would keep an eye on those two. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

After 5 hours of training, Pan was satisfied. She made her way to the kitchen. 

"8:30." She said to herself. She decided on a quick shower and head off to bed early. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

After her shower, Pan hopped into bed and closed her eyes. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pan stood in a darkened room with a spot light following her around. 

"Pan." Came an eerie creepy voice. 

"Huh? Who's there?!" Pan said facing the direction of the call. 

"Pan." It chimed again. Pan turned the other way. 

"What do you want?" She said dropping into a sparring stance. 

"You." Came a voice next to her ear. Pan could feel the breath of her enemy tickling her ear. She quickly turned around and backed away a couple of steps. Her eyes widened is surprise as she found the owner of the voice. 

"G-g-g-g-grandpa?" Pan questioned. She raised an eyebrow as this man grinned wickedly. 

"No." He chimed. 

"Then why the hell are you walking around looking like my grandfather!?" Pan snapped. 

"Hmph. Don't you ever compare me to that idiot Kakarotto." He spat. "I am Turles, your grand father's brother." He replied with a smirk. 

"W-w-w-what?" Pan stammered. "Then how are WE related?" 

"Just call me…ummm…Grandpa!" His smirk widened. "That's if you survive kid." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pan said gathering her wits. 

"I mean…" Turles started. "…I'll be seeing you in 11 days." He finished. 

"What the hell have you gotten against Earth?" Pan said finally placing the pieces of the puzzle together. 

"Ah, so you've figured out what I meant. Perhaps you're a lot smarter than I thought." Turles remarked. 

"Shut the hell up and answer the question." Pan spat. 

"You listen here brat. I don't take orders from you or anybody." He said dangerously. 

"Then answer the damn question." Pan seethed. She was tired of this little game that he was playing. 

"I just want to destroy it because your grandfather cherishes it so much. He destroyed everything that I've worked so hard to accomplish. Him and his stupid brat." He finished. 

"Watch it buddy. That 'brat' happens to be my father." Pan said still unafraid by this man. 

"You know kid, you've got a BIG mouth. I just hope that you're ready to die." He shrugged. 

"HA! You're just another idiot trying to conquer the Earth. Take a number and stand in line buddy. Face it, no one can beat 5 Super Saiya-jins, a very strong Namek, and me." Pan said smugly. 

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Turles laughed. "You think that you can beat me? I'm 20 times stronger than Broli. Ask your father and grandfather, it took ALL of them to beat Broli, and they barely survived all 3 times. So forget it kid, you can't beat me!" 

"Watch me." Pan said evilly. 

"Perhaps we shall have a little sparring match. You know, give you a LITTLE demonstration of my great power." Turles smirked. 

"Good." Pan said cockily. She quickly lowered into a sparring stance. Before Pan could even begin her attack, she was knocked head first into the ground, creating a crater. Pan found that she couldn't even move. She let her eyes move to the smirking Turles. 

"Is that all you've got?" He said playfully. 

Pan was about to retort, but she found that she couldn't even move her jaw. 

"I'll let you live right now to go and tell the others my very useful advise…run. That's right brat, RUN! Face it, my power level is greater than all of you combined." Turles said leaving. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pan sat straight up in bed. Her mouth was open as she panted from the horrible nightmare that she just had. 

'We don't stand a chance.' She thought. 'But how can he be so strong. I didn't even see him move.' 

Pan got out of bed and began to pace her room. "He said that we don't even stand a chance. Dende said that his power level was a little more than all of ours combined." Pan said making a checklist. "What if I were able to turn SSJ! Better yet…SSJ2!" Pan mentally slapped herself. 

'How the hell am I supposed to turn SSJ2 in just 11 days?' 

After an hour of pacing her room and thinking, Pan felt restless. "I swear, my spirits are down and my time is running out…" Pan trailed off. "That's it!" She screamed in a whisper." "I'm such an idiot!" This time Pan slapped her head. "THE ROOM OF SPIRIT AND TIME!" She yelled. 

"All right, I'll start tomorrow, but first I need my sleep." Pan hopped into bed and thought about her plan before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Pan woke up early, perky as ever. 

"Pan, wake up. Time for school." Videl said groggily. She walked in expecting the quarter saiya-jin to be fast asleep. 

"I'm already up!" Pan said to her mother. "Morning mom." Pan said kissing Videl on the cheek before making her way to the kitchen. 

"Did I miss something?" Videl asked herself. "Teenagers." She said shaking her head. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Pan left for school early that day. An hour to be exact. Pan walked silently while thinking of all the pros and cons of her idea. 

'Should I even do this?' Pan thought. 'I guess that I'll only train for 9 days. That way I can hang out with everyone. That means that I'll miss nine years of my life. NINE!' Pan was silent for a minute. 'But everyone else has died for the Earth at least once to protect it. I guess it wouldn't be fair if I didn't make some sacrifices too. I guess that nine years isn't that long.' She said trying to look on the bright side. 

"It's settled then, I'll start right now!" Pan said to no one in particular. She changed her course from school to Dende's lookout. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

When Pan got there, all she saw was Mr. Popo. 

"Hi Mr. Popo." Pan said cheerfully. 

"Hello Pan." He replied lifting his head to look at the young girl. 

"So, where is everybody?" Pan asked politely. 

"Why Piccolo is sparring with your dad for the battle, and Dende went to go talk to Bulma." Mr. Popo said. 

"Ah." Pan replied. 

"If you'll excuse me, I must tend to the garden. Take care now." Mr. Popo said trotting away. 

"Bye." Pan waved. She checked around to make sure that everyone was gone. She rushed over to the room of Spirit and Time. 

"Wow, looks like they made some new changes." Pan said in awe. The door was now programmable and allowed you to stay in longer than the 1 year limit. After looking over everything carefully, Pan set the door to open in 9 days…or 9 years. 

"See you in nine years." Pan said before entering the door. 

The siren went off to indicate that someone was using the room. 

"Oh no!" Mr. Popo said running into the room where the door was, but it was too late. "PAN!" He said in a last attempt. Since they modified the door, all of the controls were inside. There was nothing that none of the spectators could do, but watch. The only thing that was available for them to see was the status of the person and the time the room would be occupied. 

"Dear Dende-sama. That's nine years." Mr Popo mumbled. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Ever since the news of the oncoming threat was passed to the Z warriors, they trained non-stop. Everyone gathered at Bulma's house since she built a special area designated for them to train while the ladies all chatted. The men were satisfied since there was a gravity machine also. 

Trunks and Goten were sparring. Not too far away were Gohan and Piccolo and Vegeta and Goku. 

***Trunks and Goten***

"So Goten, where's Pan?" Trunks said blocking one of Goten's kicks. 

"Why so worried?" Goten smirked while punching Trunks in the stomach. Trunks just grunted, but continued. 

"Because normally, she'd be training like the rest of us, baka." Trunks barked. 

"Whoa, easy there boy." Goten said to the pissed Trunks. "She went to school. My mom told her that school comes before training." 

"Ha! If she doesn't train, then there won't be a school." Trunks said punching Goten in the chin. 

"That's what I said, but you don't argue with my mom." Goten said recovering from the attack. 

"I'll say." Trunks responded. 

***Goku and Vegeta***

"So Kakarotto, is that all you've got?" Vegeta taunted. 

"Nope." Goku responded. 

"Hmph." Vegeta said punching Goku in the gut. "So, where's the brat's brat." 

"Huh? Oh, Pan went to school." Goku said. 

"That's stupid." Vegeta spat. "What in hell's name for? Stupid bakas." 

"I know." Goku said seriously. 

***Gohan and Piccolo***

Gohan aimed a punch towards his former sensei's head, but stopped in mid-punch as Piccolo held up his hand and closed his eyes. 

"What's up Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked. 

"Sh!" Piccolo shushed. 

'What is it Mr. Popo?' Piccolo thought. 

"HURRY! YOU MUST GET EVERYONE HERE NOW!" Mr Popo respnded quickly. 

Piccolo's eyes snapped open as he focussed his attention on Gohan. "Okay kid, get everyone rounded up and up to the look out. There's a problem." 

"Right." 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

The whole Z gang (Minus Pan) stood in a semi circle around Mr. Popo. 

"Well spit it out. I've got training to do." Vegeta spat. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma said slapping his arm. 

"He's right. What's up Mr. Popo?" Goku asked nicely. 

"No wait! Don't start till I come back with Pan." Trunks said about ready to fly away. 

"NO WAIT! THIS IS ABOUT PAN!" Mr. Popo yelled. 

"Huh?" Everyone said. 

"Follow me." Mr. Popo spoke solemnly. He lead them to where the door to the Room of Spirit and time was. As soon as everyone was gathered around again, he began to speak. "This is the newly improved Room of Spirit and Time. All controls are from the inside and the user is allowed to stay in the room up to 10 years…or 10 days." 

"So, what's this got to do with Pan?" Videl inquired. 

"Look." Mr. Popo said typing into a computer to bring the information of the user into view. 

"WHAT?!" Chi Chi screamed. "NINE DAYS?!" 

"THAT'S NINE YEARS?!" Videl screamed. 

"Calm down mom, Videl." Gohan said. 

"Don't tell me to calm down." Videl seethed. "My only daughter is going to be there for none days. That is none years out of her life." Videl pointed out. 

"Oh no, she didn't even pack any clothes. And what about her studies. Oh my gosh, what is she gets hurt." Chi Chi said breaking down into hysterics. 

"The brat'll be fine." Vegeta said casually. 

"How do you know?" Chi Chi said calming down. 

"She's a saiya-jin." He said leaving. "Come on. She'll be fine. We could really use her help later. But let's go train ourselves too." 

'He's right.' Chi Chi thought miraculously. "Fine." She said in defeat. 

The entire gang left to go and train. 

"Pleas watch over her in case." Videl asked Mr. Popo. 

"I promise." He assured her. 

"Thank you." Videl said leaving with everyone else. 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Well, there's chapter 1. What do you think? Please write a review. Thanks! And yes, there will be some romance later, just wait! Be PATIENT! 

-Christina :) 


	2. Part 2

Well all, I've finally finished Part 2 of this story…without further adieu, here is the second part to years! 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Pan walked into the vast large area. The first thing she noticed was the little house that sat in the middle of no where. 

"Well, I might as well make home. I'm gonna be here for a while," Pan trotted off to go and inspect the house, only to find herself landing in a heap. The sudden change of gravity took her by surprise and sent her face first into the ground. 

"Ow,"Pan said rubbing her face marked with grass stains. "That's right, it's ten times Earth's gravity in here," she mentally slapped herself for letting her stupidity get the better of her. 

"Now where was I?" She grumbled getting used to the gravity. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"What in dear Dende-sama's name was she thinking?!" Chi Chi screeched as she viciously chopped the tomatoes. 

"It was probably all of her dear sweet Uncle Goten and Trunks' fault," Videl replied taking attack on the unfortunate poor pile of potatoes. 

"Now calm down you two, before you wreck my kitchen," Bulma said good naturally. All she received were dirty looks from the two women holding knives. "Come along now, Dende and Mr. Popo assure us she'll be fine," Bulma began to grow nervous when she noticed they gripped the knives a little tighter. "Umm...hehe...is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?...hehe...Oh looky here, I think I here Vegeta calling me, BYE!" Without another word, Bulma zoomed out of the kitchen. The last thing she wanted was to be diced up right next to the tomatoes. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"What the hell was she thinking?!" Trunks yelled taking out all of his frustration out on Goten. 

"I don't know Trunks, but calm down. I'd like to be alive to fight whatever's coming," Goten remarked sarcastically. 

Trunks just snarled and whirled a punch into Goten's stomach. 

"You damn cheap shot," Goten wheezed bent over. He straightened up and began to fight Trunks more viciously. 

"Hey, you might actually be a real challenge," Trunks smirked. 

"Shut up!" Goten spat. 

"That's the spirit," Trunks said, smirk widening. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

After Pan set-up the house, she decided to have a look around. "Hmm…nothing but grass," she said aloud. "Good, more training room." 

Pan began her warm-ups. She decided on a fitness plan. First she'd do warm-ups, 10,000push ups, lunch, 10,000 sit ups, and finally she'd charge up her blast and see if she could withstand her own attacks (You know, like Goku did on his way to Namek). This is how her life was supposed to go for the next nine years straight. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

The Sons and the Briefs Vegeta all sat around Bulma's table eating dinner. Gohan picked at his food mercilessly. Videl just starred at her plate, taking a bite every now and then. Chi Chi ate calmly to prevent herself from going into hysterics again. Goku and Goten ate like they normally did, but you could see the sheer worry shining in their eyes. Bulma grew fidgety as she attempted to eat hher share of the meal. Vegeta looked like he cared less about the whole situation, but in his head, he was concerned for the well-being of his family and supposedly, his friends. He knew that Pan had great potential, just like her father. 

'Let's just hope it shines in time,' He thought. 

Bra was secretly praying for the well being of her best friend. 

Trunks just sat with an expressionless frown. The only sign that he was alive were his white knuckles from gripping his fork so hard. 

'What the hell was she thinking? Doesn't she realize that she just sacrificed nine years of her life. But why do I care so much?' He questioned himself. His train of thoughts were interrupted by the sudden ring of the phone. 

"Trunks, telephone. It's Marron," Bulma chimed. 

Trunks dropped his fork and began walking upstairs. "I'll take it upstairs," he said to his mother like she was his secretary. 

Trunks shut the door none-to-gently. He picked up the phone and flopped down on his bed. "Hello," he said with pure irritation. 

"Um, did I call at a bad time?" Came Marron's sweet voice. 

"No. I'm just a little stressed," Trunks sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Marron questioned. 

"I'm still pissed at Pan for doing this," he sighed again. 

"I know what you mean," came her reply. 

"Then there's work, and I've got to concentrate on training too. This is all taking its toll." 

"You sound about ready to die," Marron sympathized. 

"You could say that. So, why'd you call?" He asked. 

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd want to go out tomorrow. You know, get your mind off of things." 

"Sorry, can't. We're gonna try to contact Pan. Dende said that there might be a way. I thought you guys knew?" Trunks said. 

"Oh, we didn't," Marron lied. She was beginning to get tired of everyone getting worried over Pan. Sure she was grateful for the honorable sacrifice that Pan made, but she was getting tired of Pan this or Pan that from Trunks. She had been trying to get his attention ever since this thing started, and so far her attempts were futile. 'I'm being so selfish,' she thought. She quickly shrugged off that and thought of something else. 

"So, you coming?" Came Trunks' voice. 

"I guess so," Marron responded. 'Hey, at least you'll get to be around him,' she reasoned with herself. 

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye," Trunks said. 

"Yeah, bye," Marron said not bothering to hide her irritation. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

At 2:00 in the afternoon, the group assembled at the lookout. 

"Well hurry it up already!" Chi Chi said impatiently. She tapped her foot idly as the group sweat dropped. 

"Calm down mom," Gohan hissed. 

"Me? Calm down?! Gohan, if anyone should be worrying like this, it should be you!" Chi Chi yelled. 

"I am worried mom, but acting this way isn't going to help anyone," Gohan reasoned, his voice rising. 

"Now you listen here young man…" Chi Chi said pointing her finger at him. 

'Uh-oh," Goten thought. 'Good job Gohan, now you've got her worked up.' 

"AHEM!" Dende interrupted. 

'Thank you Dende,' Goten cheered silently. 

"Now, we're about to get started. Please follow me," he said. He went to the main control room and waited for the group to quiet down again. "Hold on," Dende said turning to the control board. He pressed several buttons and a big screen was lowered for them. "Okay everyone, hold on to something," Dende said once more. 

Everyone shot him questioning gazes, but did as they were told. With the hit of a button, the entire room began to shake. Soon, the entire lookout was shaking rather violently. 

"5…4…3…2…1…0" Came a female robotic voice. As the room came to a halt, questions arose. 

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta grumbled. 

"We had to slow down the time in the room," Dende explained while trying to get everything set up. 

"Well, why don't we just open the door now?" Chi Chi asked hopefully. 

"Although we've slowed down the time, Pan is still in a different dimension. If we try to open the door without programming the computer to do so, we could start a warp and lose Pan forever," Dende stated. 

"Oh," Chi Chi said losing hope. 

"Okay gang, I've got it ready," Dende pushed a button. "Here goes nothing." 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Pan was in the middle of her push ups. She blew at her hair that fell in front of her face. 

"I've been in here for what..." Pan glanced down at her watch that showed HER time. "…Whoa! Today makes a year and 3 months," she said aloud. "It's been that long?" 

Pan noticed that it has been a long time. She really missed seeing her friends and family. But most of all, she wished she had a rubber band or her bandana. 

"I should've brought scissors," she cursed. 

Just then, an image window popped up in front of her out of no where. _(Like on Reboot! ^_^ )_

"Ah!" She screamed falling back on her butt. 

Pan looked closely at the monitor and smiled cheekily. 

"Oh Pan sweetie! It's mommy!" Videl cooed. 

"Calm down mom. I'm 19, or have you forgotten?" Pan smirked. 

"You turned 19 already?" Videl screamed. 

"Yes," Pan stated. 

"Oh my goodness. Gohan, my baby just turned 19 without me," Videl said on the verge of tears. 

Pan just took a deep breath and sighed. Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain angry grandmother. 

"SON PAN! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Chi Chi screeched. 

"Oh hi grandma," she said warily. "So, how long do I get to chat with you guys," Pan said once Chi Chi calmed down a bit. 

"30 minutes," Dende said. 

"Oh," Pan said saddly wishing it were longer. Pan continued to talk to her friends and family. 

"5 minutes," Dende called. 

"How far did you get in your training, brat?" Vegeta's voice boomed. Everyone looked at Vegeta, but turned their heads the other way once they noticed the way he looked at them. They didn't have a death wish, ya know. 

Pan straightened her posture abd put on a serious look. 

"I've been able to turn SSJ for about 3 months. And I'm able to control my power. I plan on reaching SSJ2 before I leave this room," Pan answered evenly. 

"Very good then," Vegeta said turning to leave. 

"4 minutes," Dende called. 

"Go ahead Trunks, you didn't get to talk to her yet," Gohan said. 

"Hey Pan," Trunks smiled. 

Pan smiled and felt her heat skip beats. 'Whoa, what's my heart doing?' She questioned herself. But she didn't pay any attention to her mind. Instead, she focussed her attention on the handsome lilac haired warrior in front of her. 

"Hey Trunks," she answered. 

"So please tell me exactly what you were thinking?" He said happily. 

"I dunno. I felt that I owed it to everyone to sacrifice something. I mean, everyone has died trying to protect the Earth. Some of them have even dedicated their lives to protect Earth. I just thought that I'd dedicate another 9 more years than the rest of my life," she said smiling. 

"Ah, I see what this is?" Trunks said slightly amused. 

"What?" Pan laughed. 

"You're paying us all back," Trunks laughed. 

"You could say that," Pan giggled. After realizing what she did, she felt like puking on herself. 'I just GIGGLED!' She thought angrily. She just laughed nervously and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from doing something she regretted again. 

"Well Pan, you owe me one hell of a sparring match later," he said in a flirting tone. 

'Is he flirting with me?' Pan asked herself. 'Well, I can't let him down, now can I?' 

"1 minute left," Dende called. 

"Well then, I won't let you down," she said in a deep husky voice all the while smiling flirtatiously. 

"Well, I better let you go then," he said with a form of regret present in his voice. 

"Right," Pan said keeping the same tone. 

"Bye Pan," he said smiling brightly. 

"Bye Trunks-chan," Pan winked. "Bye everyone!" She called to the rest. 

"Times up!' Dende yelled. At that moment, the screen went blank. 

Trunks smiled to himself and left. He didn't notice the extreme increase of ki that emitted from Gohan, and the sad look from Marron. 

'So he likes Pan, huh? No wonder he's always worrying over her. I should've guessed.' Marron sighed saddly. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Pan began to eat lunch still wearing the same cheesy grin she came home with. 

"He was flirting with me!" She said smiling. "He was flirting with me!" She yelled prancing about the room and landing on the couch. "He was flirting with me! He was flirting with me! He was flirting with me!…" She sang. "Ah, life's good." 

Pan quickly got up. She tore out of her sappy mood and remembered why she was there. 

"Okay, it took me over 18 years to accomplish SSJ. If I want to reach SSJ2 before leave, I'll have to really concentrate," So Pan snapped back into her training mood and ate her lunch. She figured they'd contact her everyday, so that was every year. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Goten punched Trunks in the gut hard, but he didn't even faze. He still wore the same sappy grin that he came home with. 

"Come on Trunks, you're not concentrating," Goten said angrily. 

"Did you hear the way she giggled at me? She can be so cute," he said dreamily. 

"Argh! I give up!" Goten said sitting down frustrated. "You know that Gohan's gonna kill you, right?" 

"Huh?" Trunks said snapping out of his little reverie. "You're right! What the hell was I thinking?! Pan is Pan. I'm such an idiot." Trunks slapped himself. "Oh great, Gohan's gonna kill me. You think he'd listen if I told him it was nothing?" 

"Nope," Goten shrugged, "you should worry about what Pan thinks anyway." 

'He's right. But for some serious reason, I don't really care if Pan thinks I like her. WHAT?! Where'd that come from?' "Damn it!" Trunks cursed loudly. He sat next to Goten with a loud thud. 

"Goten, can I be honest with you?" Trunks sighed. 

"Shoots," Goten said getting comfortable. 

"What if I told you that I liked Pan?" Trunks asked twiddling with his fingers. 

"Nothing. I mean, I've known for a while," he shrugged. 

"Huh?!" Trunks said bewildered. 

"Oh come on Trunks. Don't give me that look. I saw right past that whole brother sister gig anyway. But it did take me a while to figure it out," Goten said. 

"Aw man," Trunks said grabbing his head. He fell on his back with his hands still covering his face. "Is it that obvious?" He said, voice muffled by his hands. 

"Nah, it literally took me a while to figure it out," came Goten's response. "Look, just don't hurt her, or Gohan's not the only one that will kill you," Goten said leaving to let Trunks think. 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Well, I finally finished this part. Please write a review. Thanx! 

-Christina :) 


	3. Part 3

Okay everybody, I finally finished this part! YEAH! Here ya go… 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Pan trained with a new purpose. Sure she went in with the intention of beating Turles, but she later found out it was a little of her own reason. 

"Everyone still thinks that I'm a damn child," she seethed between clenched teeth. "They always think that I can't defend myself. They think that just because I'm not as powerful as Grandpa Goku or Vegeta or Uncle Goten or Trunks that I'm some little pathetic girl!" Pan's punches began to accelerate and soon her punches were blurs. Her eyes automatically narrowed down to slits. "Well I'm not little and I can take care of myself DAMN IT!" Pan screamed vehemently as her energy coursed through her. Soon her blue aura came into view and soon turned golden. The wind swirled around her, causing the yellowed locks to sway in the breeze. "ARGH!" She yelled powering up even more. She felt herself surpass the SSJ level and making her way to the next level…SSJ2! 

'I'm almost there!' Pan thought miraculously. Soon, her adrenaline was beginning to wear off. 'No! But I'm almost there. I'm so close.' She whined. In a last attempt to break the barrier, she released all of her energy in a violent fluent motion. 

Her legs weakened as the last of her energy began to wear off. She felt fatigue creep up on her. He legs wobbled and she swayed violently in the air. With half open eyelids, Pan could see the world spinning beneath her feet. Her legs gave up, and Pan fell to the ground on all fours. 

'I was so close.' She thought trying to prevent herself from blacking out. "So close." She muttered falling to the grassy null restlessly. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Trunks sat behind his desk. The numbers and letters on the paperwork blurred only to reveal Pan's stunning image. He traced her jaw with his left index finger as he watched her with careful cunning eyes. 

_*Slam!*_

Trunks quickly snapped out of his little reverie to come face to face with a very angry Gohan. Behind Gohan, he could see his secretary screaming every obscene word she knew at the man. 

"Sir, I tried to stop him…" She sighed. Trunks raised his hand before she could finish to silence the woman. 

"It's okay Mrs. Haruna. You may leave now. Thank you." Trunks said to his under-appreciated secretary. 

"Right Mr. Briefs." Mrs. Haruna said leaving wide-eyed. 'Well, here's something new. He never thanks me for anything. Weird.' She thought shaking her head. 

"Hello Gohan, please sit down." Trunks said shakily. Gohan only proceeded to cross his arms in a very angry fashion. 'Oh shit. Now I'm in for it.' Trunks thought undoing his tie. 'Hmm, suddenly it's hot.' He said to himself. He could already sense Gohan's ki was risen way above his normal standards. By the way Gohan was sweating, Trunks figured he had just finished training. "Would you like something to drink?" Trunks said trying to loosen up the tension that built up in the room quickly. 

"No." Gohan said emotionlessly. 

"Right, so what can I do for you Gohan?" Trunks said feigning ignorance. 

"Don't give me that shit Trunks. You know very god damn well why I'm here." Gohan spat. 

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Trunks said hiding his fear unsuccessfully. He took a couple of steps back and leaned against the wall to prevent him from falling. 

"I've seen the way that you've flirted with my daughter." Gohan said in a low tone. 

"Umm…" Trunks said remaining speechless. He didn't know what to say. 'Just don't say anything that'll piss him off.' Trunks reminded himself. 

"Now listen here, I agree that Pan is old enough to make her own decisions, and when she comes out of that room, she'll be even more mature. I already know how much you love her from Goten." Gohan said. 

'That son of a bit…' Trunks thought. His words were interrupted by Gohan once again. 

"And I know that she loves you too from Videl." Gohan stated. 

'Huh?' Trunks thought. He stood there shocked trying to absorb all of the information that was just flying at him. 

"Now listen here, I'll allow you to see my daughter because I know that she'll want to see you once she's out of that room. But if you so much as scratch her, I'll kill you. It won't be an instant death either." Gohan said stalking out of the room. 

"Umm…right." Trunks said escorting Gohan out of the door. 

"I'll see you later." Gohan said in an emotionless voice. 

"Right." Trunks mumbled absent-mindedly. 

Gohan just shook his head at the boy's reaction to the information he had just received. Gohan even smiled, despite himself. Trunks closed the door once Gohan had made his way out. 

'She loves me too?!' Trunks thought. It finally got through to his thick head and he began to prance about the room happily. "She loves me! She loves me! She loves me!" Trunks sang. 

Just then, his secretary popped into the room with a pile of paperwork that swayed over her head. She couldn't see over the stack, so she didn't notice the dancing man. She walked over to his desk casually and placed the rather large stack down. 

"Mr. Briefs, I left some paper work on your desk." She said turning around for the first time. "AHHH!" She screamed when Trunks' took her hand and began twirling her in circles. 

"She loves me! She loves me! She loves me! She loves me!…" Trunks sang. He twirled his secretary out of the door and kicked it shut with his left foot. He jumped onto his couch and began to relax. 

"Ah, life's good." Trunks thought finally at peace since his whole thing began. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Every five seconds, Pan blew her extremely long hair out of her face. It had been two years since she entered the room. 

"Damn it!" She said standing up. "ARGH!" She growled tugging at the ends of her long black hair. Pan closed her eyes to relax herslelf. 

"I'VE GOT IT!" She yelled triumphantly. She ran over to the nearest tree (the only tree) and hung upside down on a branch with her legs. 

She let her hair dangle down till it was touching the ground. 

"Here goes nothing." Pan said gathering her energy together. "Distructo Disc!" She yelled. The beautiful flat disc appeared and floated in Pan's palm. Pan smiled at the beauty of the energy disc. With one swift motion, she sent the disc flying. She controlled it and made it return to her. 

"Here we go." She said to herself. She closed her eyes as the energy retreated back to her. Pan felt the extra weight fall from her head. 

"Huh?" She said opening her eyes. Right away, she noticed the pile of black hair beneath her head. "YEAH! I DID IT!" She said proudly. 'But that was pretty damn risky. I could've chopped off my head.' Pan thought. She shivered at the thought. She made her way to the little house and pulled out a mirror. 

"Perfect." She said as she fluffed up her hair. "I even layered it professionally." She said happily. 

"Now, I've got three months till they check on me again." She said. She began her training again without further interruption. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

It has been a month since Pan cut her hair. She sat beneath the tree to meditate and clear her thoughts. 

Pan tried to clear her thoughts, but all that invaded her mind was the handsome and welcoming smile Trunks gave. Pan could feel herself melt…literally. Her back began to slump as her cheesy grin reappeared on her face. 

"Ah, who am I kidding." She said opening her eyes and lie on her back. She stretched out comfortably and tucked her hands beneath her head. Pan closed her eyes and took a deep breath as to clear her mind. 

'Hmm…I wonder if Trunks really likes me?" She thought absent-mindedly. Pan opened her eyes and thought about her question a little better. She sat up and thought some more. 

"What if he was only flirting with me because I started it?!" She screamed. Just then, Pan remembered how he was flirting with Marron at her 18th birthday party. 

"How could I be such an idiot!" She cursed. Pan felt the soft wetness fall down her cheeks. She could hear little sobs. 'Am I crying?' She thought. She lifted her index finger and felt her cheek. Sure enough, it was wet. 

"NO! I REFUSE TO CRY OVER SOMETHING SO STUPID!" She yelled standing up. "But it's not stupid." She murmured leaning against the tree. 

"I guess I should've guessed that I could never have him." She said bitterly. She decided to take out all of her frustration out on something. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Trunks smiled dreamily as they made their ways to the look out. Bulma smiled at her son's smile. 

'Enjoy being in love Trunks. It's a wonderful thing.' Bulma thought snuggling closer to Vegeta. Vegeat noticed the smile that had formed on his mate's lips. 

'Damn weird ass humans.' He thought. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Trunks tapped his foot impatiently as Dende began. 

"Okay, hold on." Dende called. With the shake and rumble, the time slowed. Pan's smiling face came into view. 

"Hi everyone!" She said joyously. She was finally glad she could talk to somebody. The loneliness of the room was beginning to have an effect on Pan, but she kept her mind set on beating Turles. 

'But where's Trunks?' She thought bitterly. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Trunks hid so that Pan couldn't see him. He told all of the others that he gets the last ten minutes with Pan…alone. So he waited patiently for his time to come. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

After 15 minutes of talking to her friends and family, Vegeta stepped forward, raising his hand to silence the talking around him. 

"How far have you gotten?" He asked coldly. 

Pan looked at Vegeta sternly and answered the best she could. 

"I've almost broken the barrier to SSJ2, but…" she trailed off. 

"But what?" Vegeta asked aggitated once she failed to continue. 

"But I need to train more." Pan finished, hiding her annoyance very well. 'Come on Pan, keep your temper in check.' She reminded herself. 

"Hmph." Vegeta said leaving. 

"Damn arrogant, selfish, self centered troll…" She muttered. 

"What?!" Vegeta asked crossly as he turned around. 

"Nothing." Pan said innocently. 

Vegeta left muttering something about disrespectful brats. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"I need to talk to Pan alone." Trunks said stepping out of his hiding spot. 

Pan looked at Trunks and frowned. Trunks noticed this and flinched. Everyone didn't notice this, but all of them left the two alone. Marron left hesitantly, but made her way out of the door eventually. 

"What?" Pan said crossly. 

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked confused with her cold tone. 

"You, that's what's wrong." Pan said. 

"Me? What did I do?" Trunks said. 

"Oh please, don't give me that. I know that you were only flirting with me because I giggle." She said disgustedly. 

"NO wait Pan! That's not it!" Trunks started. 

"No Trunks, that is what happened. You know what Trunks, tell the others that I love them and that I'll miss them." Pan said leaving. 

"WAIT! PAN! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Trunks yelled. But soon, the screen blanked out and turned black. 

"DENDE! QUICK!" Trunks yelled. 

"What?!" The god yelled. He ran to the computer and tried to type in some commands. 

Soon, the whole group stood in the room and watched Dende and Bulma trying to figure out what went wrong. 

Bulma turned around and sighed in defeat. 

"Well?" Trunks said to his mother, careful to watch his tone. 

"Pan blocked us out. I can't get past her codes and all of those configurations. We can't contact her anymore, not until she comes out." Bulma said. 

"What do you mean?!" Chi Chi yelled. 

"It means that we can't talk to the brat, woman." Vegeta spat. 

Chi Chi was too shocked to care about Vegeta's rude remark. 

"Come on Goku, let's go home." Chi Chi said calmly. This worried Goku and the others greatly, but he did as he was told. 

'Maybe she just needs some rest.' Goku said leaving. 

The Z gang left one by one. But Trunks stood in his spot. 

'She thinks that I was only flirting with her because she giggled?' He thought. Trunks decided to go home and think this through. 

'I need to figure out how to break that code myself.' Trunks thought. With that, he left home to go and plan. 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Well there ya have it…Part 3. I'll get the next part out soon. Okay, ByE! bYe! 

-Christina :) 

P.S. Oh yeah, please write a review for the story. Thanx! 


	4. Part 4

Well, here is part 4...please write a review. Thank you!! ^_^ 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Trunks leaned back in his chair and began to twirl his pencil again. There he sat, all alone in the control room for the room of spirit and time. He had gone home not too long ago to go and gather his materials to break this code that Pan had so cleverly installed. Trunks glanced down at his watch. 

"Okay, so it looks like I didn't just go home. I've been here all damn night." Trunks sighed to himself and looked at his empty mug of coffee. "Ah, so that's what the problem is." Trunks yawned. So far, he has been able to break through Pan's cleverly designed configurations, but now he was stuck on a password. 

'Shit Pan, why'd you have to make this so damn complicated.' Trunks yawned. He dropped his head onto his arm that were altered into his pillow. 

'I can't believe Pan would think I was flirting with her for nothing. Hell no, I've been helplessly falling for her for what seems like forever. I love her so much that it hurts not to hold her right now.' He thought saddly. Just then, an idea jolted into his head. He sat straight up and slapped his head. 

"Hello?! Why in the world didn't I think of this before?!" Trunks just wrote down his notes and headed to Gohan's house at top speed. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

It was Pan's 3rd year in the room. Her hair had grown relatively long, but was not a bother…yet. 

"Stupid son of a bitch." Pan said kicking and punching her imaginary enemy. Pan had successfully set aside all of her feelings for Trunks except for her hatred towards the young warrior. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Trunks knocked on Gohan's door hesitantly. 

"Yes?" Videl chirped opening the door. "Oh, hello Trunks. Come in." Videl said smiling cheek to cheek. 

"Thanks Videl." Trunks said walking into the Son household. 

Trunks followed Videl into the kitchen and explained his progress. And soon, Gohan was involved in the discussion over his daughter as well. 

"So let me get this straight," Gohan said straightening his glasses, "you want us to help you figure out what this password is so YOU can talk to MY daughter ALONE for the ENTIRE 30 minutes?" Gohan said exaggerating every word. 

"Umm…yes." Trunks said quietly. "Look Gohan, I really need to straighten things out between me and Pan." He said desperately. 

"Why?" Gohan said prying the issue further. 

"Why?" Trunks asked like it was the dumbest question asked in the world. "Because I love her, that's why." Trunks said in an even tone. 

"That's so cute!" Videl squealed squeezing Trunks in a big hug. 

"Okay, you say the computer gave you clues?" Gohan said getting back to the original topic at hand. 

"Yeah. It has to deal with music." Trunks said snapping back to focus. 

"Music huh?" Gohan said rubbing his chin. "I already have the password." Gohan said snapping his fingers. 

"How?" Trunks and Videl asked amazed. 

"I'm her father." Gohan said proudly. 

"And I'm her mother. Now, how do you know?" Videl said. 

"Sheesh Videl, I just wanted to have my moment." Gohan pouted. 

Videl just shook her head and sighed. 

"Anyway," Gohan said getting serious, "whenever she was upset over you she'd play…" 

"Wait. Why was she upset over me?" Trunks interrupted. 

"Huh? Oh, because of whenever you got a new girlfriend or something. I don't know, I didn't want to butt in to her personal life. Anyway, she'd play this sad love song. It's called "How Could an Angel Break My Heart" by Toni Braxton and Kenny G." Gohan said leaning back in his chair. 

Videl left to Pan's room and returned with the CD in hand. "Here, listen to it later." 

Trunks grabbed the CD and bowed his thanks before flying back to the lookout at top speed. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

With large arms crossed and an evil smirked plastered on his face, Turles stood on a cocky stance. 

"Soon." He whispered. "Very soon." And with that, he began to laugh insanely at the vision of Earth. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Trunks twirled his pencil in his hand as he typed all of the configurations. 

"Yeah! I got it!" He proclaimed happily as he managed to crack all of the configurations again. He typed in the title of the song as the password. 

"Initializing request in 5 minutes." The robotic female voice said. 

"Great…what am I supposed to do for 5 minutes." Trunks muttered. His pencil fell from his hand. "Oops." He said grabbing it. He noticed the shiny CD case underneath it. 

"Oh yeah." Trunks said looking around for a CD player. He noticed one on the main control panel. "So this is what Dende does all day." Trunks murmured. He placed the CD in the CD player and sat back. He allowed the instrumental interlude trap his senses. Trunks listened to the lyrics carefully to see what Pan found so intriguing. 

**HOW COULD AN ANGEL BREAK MY HEART** _By: Toni Braxton and Kenny G_   
  
I heard he sang a lullaby   
I heard he sang it from his heart   
When I found out thought I would die   
Because that lullaby was mine   
I heard he sealed it with a kiss   
He gently kissed her cherry lips   
I found that so hard to believe   
Because his kiss belonged to me   
  
How could an angel break my heart   
Why didn't he catch my falling star   
I wish I didn't wish so hard   
Maybe I wished our love apart   
How could an angel break my heart   
  
I heard her face was white as rain   
Soft as a rose that blooms in May   
He keeps her picture in a frame   
And when he sleeps he calls her name   
I wonder if she makes him smile   
The way he used to smile at me   
I hope she doesn't make him laugh   
Because his laugh belongs to me   
  
How could an angel break my heart   
Why didn't he catch may falling star   
I wish I didn't wish so hard   
Maybe I wished our love apart   
How could an angel break my heart   
  
Oh my soul is dying, it's crying   
I'm trying to understand   
Please help me   
  
How could an angel break my heart   
Why didn't he catch my falling star   
I wish I didn't wish so hard   
Maybe I wished our love apart   
How could an angel break my heart 

Trunks was speechless when the song was over. The lyrics were so deep. He was about to get deep in thought, but the computer interrupted him again. 

"Request completed. Time will be slowed in 5…4…3…2…1…0!" Trunks held fast as the room shook and shuddered violently. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Pan was sitting behind her tree meditating when she noticed the computer screen pop up. 

"Shit!" Pan seethed. She quickly dodged out of the computer's viewing range. 

"Nice try Pan. Where the hell are you?" Came Trunks' deep husky voice. "Come on Pan, I've been trying to crack your codes all night since yesterday afternoon. IT's 8 in the morning right now and I haven't had a wink of sleep…so please cooperate." Trunks practically begged on his hands and knees. 

Pan just closed her eyes to think. 'It's been a year and a half since I've seen or heard from ANYBODY…but why'd it have to be him?!' She yelled in her head. 

Pan just waited for Trunks to look for her. 

"Fine, have it your way." Trunks said. HE typed in a few commands, and he screen went to look for her. 

Pan just held fast and allowed the tears to fall down her face. 

After 20 minutes of fruitless searching, Trunks found Pan sittign behind the tree. 

'Now why didn't I think of looking there?' He thought idiotically. "Pan, we need to talk." He said. 

"Then talk." She said lifting her head. She had stopped crying a long tiem ago, but she was still angry. She lifterd her head and revealed a dangerously beautiful frown. 

"Good Kami, she's beautiful." Trunks murmured. 

"What?" She said annoyed. 

"Err…nothing." Trunks said looking down at his feet. 

"Well, hurry up and talk. I have better things to do." She spat. 

Trunks was about to retort, but remembered something. 'Calm down Trunks. Right now, she has no clue that you love her.' He took a long deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes with determination. 

'Well, here's something new.' Pan thought. She let her mask slip and allowed her confused look to take over he features. 

"Why do you think that I just flirted with you for fun?" He said tiredly. 

"5 Minutes." The computer warned. 

'I better make this quick." Trunks thought. 

"Trunks, that is a stupid question. It's like asking why do birds fly…because they just do. Just like you Trunks. Flirting is just some sick sport you use to lead girls on. That's exactly what you did to Marron at my 18th birthday party. You should've seen the look of hurt in her face. Maybe then you'd understand." Pan said getting ready to leave. Disgust was printed clearly on her face. 

"NO WAIT! Pan, you have to understand. Marron was flirting with me, I just didn't flirt back. I was thinking about you." Trunks stated. 

"10 seconds left. Begin countdown." The computer said. 

"You see Pan…" Trunks started. 

"9" The computer spoke. 

"…I have something…" 

"8" 

"…important to…" 

"7" 

"…tell you." 

"6" 

"You see…" 

"5" 

"…how do…" 

"4" 

"…I put this." 

"3" 

"It's just…" 

"2" 

"…that I think…" 

"1" 

"…I'm fal…" 

"0!" The computer finally said. 

"…ling in love with you." Trunks finished to the blank screen. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Pan screamed at the empty space. "No…I have to wait another year before Trunks can finish his sentence!" She said feeling hopeless. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Trunks yelled angrily. "DAMNIT!!!" He said turning SSJ. 

'Calm down Trunks.' He told himself. With long deep breaths, he was able to flare out of SSJ. 

"Let's see if I can get this back up again." Trunks retyped the password. 

"Access denied. One visit per day." The computer spoke. 

"DAMN PIECE OF SHIT!" Trunks yelled failing to control what little patience he had. 

Before Trunks could kill anything, his stomach growled loudly. 

"Damn…I have to go eat before I pass out again." He said leaving home. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Pan punched the air angrily. It had been three months since she spoke to Trunks. 

"Idiot was stalling." She spoke vehemently. 

Suddenly, an enormous ki popped out of no where. 

"Huh?" Pan said in fear. This ki was way stronger than hers. If this threat were to harm her, it would take at least a day to reprogram the computer to let her out early. 

'Let's just hope its intentions are good.' She thought. She traced the ki back to the house and walked over slyly. 

"AH HA!" She said opening the door. 

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Pan screamed. 

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The other figure screamed. 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Oh no!!! Who is this other figure? Is it good? Is it bad? Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!! :) 

-Christina :) 

Oh, and please write a review. Thanx!! 


	5. Part 5

Well here is part 5. I know that it's not too long. *Sorry* But it is VERY interesting. I thought it'd be a good twist. Enjoy this small part…and I promise the next part will be longer. Thanx!!! 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

"Mom?" The figure inquired. 

'Mom?' Pan thought. Pan took this time to study the young man's features. His stringy black hair was short with a perfect line running atop his head. His chiseled features and soft blue eyes captivated Pan. 

"Mommy?" Came a sweet innocent voice. Pan turned her head to face the owner of the voice. 

"W-what?" Pan stuttered. She looked at the small child that gripped the dusty old teddy bear. Pan examined her features as well. She had long purple hair that was held together by two low pigtails. She looked exactly like Videl, save for the hair. 

Pan turned her attention to the young man that was now seated across from her. 

"Kayla, did you play with the buttons again?" The young man said in a warning tone. 

"Uh-huh. Sorry." The little girl responded with her lower lip trembling. 

Pan began to feel a migraine coming on. "Someone please explain what is going on." 

"My name is Gojita." The young man exclaimed. "I was named after my grandfathers Goku and Vegeta." He waited for this information to soak into Pan's head before continuing again. "This is Kayla, my younger sister." He gestured to the little girl that had gone to sit on her brother's lap. 

"And I'm your mother?" Pan said uneasily. 

"Yes." Gojita replied. 

"And your father is…" Pan said somewhat anxious to hear who her future husband would be. 

"Trunks." The little girl squealed. 

"Oh good Kami." Pan said passing out. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Pan awoke in her bed. 

"Was it just a dream?" She asked no one in particular. 

"Nope." Gojita said walking in. 

'Guess not.' Pan thought. "How long have I been out?" 

"5 hours." He shrugged. 

"Where's you sister?" Pan asked in a mother tone. 

'She sounds just like mom.' Gojita smiled. "She's asleep on the couch." 

"Oh." Pan said standing up. "So exactly how did you two get here?" Pan said making her way to the kitchen. 

"My Grandma Bulma." Gojita said sitting down. "She upgraded the room of Spirit and Time. Now it can cross dimensions with the right passwords. I don't know how my sister did it, but she did. And we just so happened to cross into your dimension." He shrugged getting a glass of water. He sat down again as Pan studied every aspect of his face. 

"You look just like Trunks…but you've got my hair." She murmured absent-mindedly. 

She looked over at the young girl that had curled up on the sofa. 

"She looks exactly like Grandma Videl, huh mom?" Gojita asked. Pan looked over at her son as he blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you…" 

"It's okay Gojita, you can call me mom." Pan said sympathetically. 

"Thank you." He said shyly. 

"Now, I bet you're tired after a long day, ne? Why don't you go get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning. Don't worry about Kayla, I'll take her to bed. Go get some rest." 

"Okay. Goodnight…mom." Gojita said leaving to one of the rooms. 

Pan looked at the small child and picked her up carefully. Pan almost dropped her when Kayla snuggled closer to the warmth of her mother. 

Pan smiled and continued to the other empty room. She gently set Kayla down in the bed and tucked her in. Pan hesitated for a while, but kissed her on the forehead before leaving to her own room. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Trunks made his way up the stairs groggily. He has had zero sleep for the past two days, and now the fatigue has taken it's toll on him. He threw himself on the bed and fell asleep before his head even touched the pillow. 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Like I said earlier, this is a SHORT chapter, but it explains a lot. Please write a review and tell me what you think. Thanx!!! 

-Christina :) 


	6. Part 6

Here is part 6 for all of you who have been waiting VERY patiently. Please write a review!!! PLEASE!!!! Thanx!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan awoke the next morning…chained to the living room walls. 'Good Kami, what's going?!' She yelled to herself. She tried to break free of the shackles and chains that confined her to the wall.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?! GOJITA! KAYLA!" Pan yelled helplessly. Her attempts to break the chains were fruitless. She only succeeded in hurting herself.   
  
Gojita walked into the room holding his little sister in his arms. He wore an expressionless frown. Kayla gripped her older brother's shoulder; she began to cry.   
  
"Why can't we just let her go, Gojita? She IS mommy." The little girl cried.  
  
"Enough Brat!" Came a sudden boom.  
  
"Shh Kayla, it'll be okay." Gojita said rubbing his sister's small back.  
  
"Who's there?" Pan asked confidently.  
  
"Well, well, well…it looks like I finally have you…Pan." The dark figure said stepping out.  
  
"Oh good Dende. What the hell are you doing here?" Pan yelled.  
  
"Ah, it's good to see I've gotten your attention now." He said, smirk widening.  
  
"LET ME GO TURLES!!!" She screeched.  
  
"No…where would the fun be in that?" He said smirk widening.  
  
"Alright Turles, we had a deal." Gojita said stepping into the conversation. Pan tipped her head to the side to see her son standing there looking angrier than ever.  
  
"What deal?" Pan inquired darting her head from Turles to her son.  
  
"Explain to her, Brat." Turles said scornfully.  
  
Gojita took a deep breath. "My mother in my time is sick because he MADE her sick. He said the only way he would produce the antidote for us is if we were to capture you." He said hanging his head in shame.  
  
"How could you?" Pan said in a low husky whisper.  
  
Turles stood and watched in amusement.   
  
"Why me?" Pan asked facing Turles angrily.  
  
"Because Brat, if you leave this room at the power level you're at, that could mean MY downfall, and I'm not going to risk that now am I?" Turles shrugged.  
  
"Do we have a deal?" Gojita said from the side.  
  
"No." Turles replied simply.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WE HAD A DEAL!" Gojita yelled.  
  
"Well kid, you made a deal with the wrong guy. But thanks anyway." Turles said forming an energy ball. He turned his icy glare to Pan. "Too bad Brat…you would've made a great warrior too." Turles laughed insanely and threw the energy ball towards Pan.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Gojita yelled intercepting the energy ball and his mother. He sent the energy ball hurling out of the house and into the empty sky. He quickly undid the shackles that held Pan to the wall.  
  
"We'll talk later." Pan said a little angry. She turned her burning gaze toward Turles. "But you first." Pan powered up to SSJ. Gojita smirked and followed suit. Kayla noticed her mother and brother charging up…so she stood between them and went SSJ too.  
  
"Shall we?" Pan said evilly.  
  
"We shall." Kayla chuckled evilly.  
  
"Nice try Brats. You'll have your day to fight me…but not now. Until then." Turles said. His image melted away and soon, he disappeared completely.  
  
"Huh? He was just an image?" Pan asked astonished.  
  
"I guess so." Gojita shrugged powering down. "Look mom, I'm REALLY sorry…I mean, I wanted to save the mother of MY time that I almost forgot you two were the same person that I love so dearly." Gojita said on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's okay…I can understand why you did it. But why can't you just ask your Grandma Bulma to make an antidote?" Pan sympathized. Sure she was still mad at them and she didn't trust them, but right now they were confused and scared. 'I'll just keep an eyes on them.' Pan thought.  
  
"My Grandma Bulma is confined to a bed right now. She's got the flu or something like that. She'll be healed soon, but it's not enough time for mom. And dad doesn't know how to help either." Gojita said sitting down.  
  
"How about this, I'll make you a deal…" Pan started.  
  
"NO! NO MORE DEALS!!" He screamed. His eyes were wide in fear.  
  
"Shh…calm down. How 'bout this, you can train with me and help us defeat Turles..and we'll give you the antidote you need." Pan said.  
  
"How?" Gojita asked curiously.  
  
"We'll use a time machine to get to the future and get your mother, bring her back, and cure her that way." Pan said intelligently.  
  
"Wow, that's a great plan!" Gojita said happily. "But why do you need me and Kayla to help you fight Turles?" He questioned.  
  
"Because if he's smart…he'll go back and train some more before coming. And I don't want to risk loosing." Pan said.  
  
"Deal." Gojita said.  
  
"I'm really sorry mama." Kayla said crawling into Pan's lap and hugging her.  
  
"It's okay sweetie." Pan said smoothing her hair.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trunks' eyes bolted open. He quickly ran downstairs after changing.  
  
"MOM! CALL EVERYONE AND TELL THEM TO MEET US AT THE LOOKOUT!" He yelled.  
  
"Everyone is already here sweetie." Bulma said kissing Trunks on the cheek. "Morning sunshine." She chirped.  
  
"Morning mom." Trunks said zooming down the hallways to the living room. "Good, everyone's here. Let's go to the lookout!" He said joyfully.  
  
After everyone gathered their possessions, they were off to the lookout.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trunks quickly slowed the time. He wanted to talk to Pan and clear everything up.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan was sparring with her children. It had been 4 months since the Turles incident, and all of them had already turned SSJ2. 'It's great to see that my children are strong. It's a good thing they're here. They sure helped me turn SSJ2.' Pan thought. Pan glanced over her shoulder and noticed the screen pop up.  
  
"Quick! Hide behind the tree! Both of you! I need to explain things first!" She whispered.  
  
"HEY PAN!" Trunks yelled. Pan made sure that they couldn't see Gojita and Kayla before the screen came closer.  
  
"Hello." Pan said cheerily.  
  
"Okay Pan, I need to finish my sentence. I love you." He said sincerely.   
  
"I know. And I love you too." She said a bit mischievously.  
  
"How do you know?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"KIDS!" Pan yelled. Soon, two figures stepped out from behind the tree.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Trunks yelled looking at his and Videl's "twins."  
  
"Everyone," Pan said to the entire group, "this is Gojita and Kayla. They are my future kids." Pan said smiling cheek to cheek.  
  
"And the father would be?" Marron asked somewhat jealously. 'Better not be Trunks!' She thought.  
  
"Daddy!" Kayla squealed looking at Trunks.  
  
"Me?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes father." Gojita said smiling.  
  
"Oh good Dende…now I've seen everything." #18 sighed.  
  
"I'm a great grandma!" Chi Chi said delightfully.  
  
"WE'RE GRANPARENTS!" Videl and Bulma said jumping up and down.  
  
"I think I'll go kill myself now." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"Why Vegeta? Now we're family!" Goku said happily putting his arm around Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"My point exactly." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Good Dende…I'm a father." Trunks muttered still not able to get over the shock of it all.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Kayla squealed.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"I know!" Kayla giggled. "It took mommy a while to get used to it too. She even passed out." Kayla squealed.  
  
"Ah…hehe…"Pan said turning a deep shade of red. "I'll explain their history later. I've been in the room for about 5 years now. All of us in this room have reached SSJ2…even Kayla. They're going to help us fight Turles. I'll explain more later. We're gonna come out now. I'll reprogram the computer to let us out tomorrow…in you're case, a couple of seconds. See you then!" Pan said terminating the connection.  
  
Within seconds, the sirens went off indicating someone was coming out. The whole Z team reverted their attention to the door that opened slowly.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, there is part 6. I hope you like it. Please write a review. THANX!  
  
  
-Christina :)a  
  



	7. Part 7

Hello all! I am glad to say that I've just finished part 7! YEAH!!! Well, here it is!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Pan stepped out of the room graciously.  
  
"PAN!" Videl and Chi Chi yelled as they embraced the now young adult.  
  
'Here we go.' Pan thought smiling nervously as she opened up her arms for her mother and grandmother.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Videl asked in a loving, angry tone.  
  
"I'm sorry…but I had to." Pan said closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. 'It's been five long years since I've had a chance to hug you two. I've missed you both so much.' Pan thought gripping her mother and grandmother tighter.  
  
"Well, all that matters is you're here now." Gohan interrupted.  
  
"Daddy." Pan whispered as she left the warm arms of her mother's and grandmother's to be held in her father's strong firm onces.  
  
Gojita stood on the side taking in all that was happening around him. He looked down at his sister who also had an awkward uncomfortable look plastered on her face. 'I feel so…weird.' Gojita thought. 'All of these faces are so familiar…but they don't know who me and Kayla are.' Gojita thought as he glanced around the room.  
  
Trunks just sat at the same spot he had been at for last half-hour. 'Dear Dende-sama…she's even more beautiful in person.' Trunks ogled looking at Pan. He allowed his eyes to drift to the young man and his sister. 'Heh, he looks just like me…and the little one looks just like Videl-san.'  
  
Gojita noticed his father eyeing him and shifted uncomfortable under his watchful eyes.  
  
"Well then everyone," Pan said taking a step back and getting everyone's attention. She went over to Gojita and Kayla. She gently placed an arm around Gojita's shoulder and held Kayla on her hip. "I'd like you to meet your future family…as well as mine." Pan said smiling proudly.  
  
Everyone was silent. They had no clue as to how they were supposed to react to this.  
  
Chi Chi was the first. She went up to Gojita and smiled. "Well, you're a handsome young man, aren't you?" She said lovingly.  
  
"Hello Great Grandma Chi Chi." He said shyly. Chi Chi gave him a hug that took him by surprise, but he hugged her back. Chi Chi pulled away smiling and moved down to Kayla.   
  
The rest of the Z gang just stood there dumbfounded. This was the side of Chi Chi that they had never seen.  
  
'Yup, now I've seen everything.' #18 repeated in her head again.  
  
'Oh my goodness!' Pan thought. 'Grandma Chi Chi is making progress. She likes them already!' Pan cheered.  
  
"Why hello there." Chi Chi said squatting down in front of the little girl.  
  
"Hi." Kayla said shyly.  
  
"Why so shy?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
Kayla's face saddened a bit. "I don't have a Great Grandma Chi Chi at home anymore. Mama said that she left with Great Grandpa Goku to a better place."  
  
Chi Chi smiled saddly as Goku squatted next to his wife.  
  
"Well, we're here now." He said.  
  
Kayla smiled and hugged both her great grandparents.  
  
Goku stood still smiling and looked at Gojita. He studied his features for a while. He looked over at Trunks, then back to Gojita, then back to Trunks.  
  
"Hehe." Goku said laughing sheepishly as he hugged Gojita. "You look just like your father." Goku chuckled pulling away.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Great Grandpa Goku." Gojita smiled. 'I've missed you so much…you just have no clue.' Gojita thought quietly.  
  
Chi Chi and Goku took a step back as Trunks came over to them.  
  
"This could get interesting." Goku whispered to his wife.  
  
"I'll say." She replied.  
  
Trunks walked over to his son first. 'Good Dende…what the hell do I say? I don't even know the beat. NANI?! I just said brat. Great…now I sound just like dad. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to "Wing" it.' Trunks thought.  
  
"Hello Gojita." Trunks said evenly. 'Boy, I'm still nervous as hell.' "I know that I don't know you yet, but I WILL get to know you. You know what…you're one handsome guy." Trunks said studying his "twin."  
  
"I get it from my father." Gojita laughed.  
  
"Yep…we're both two handsome guys." Trunks chuckled clapping Gojita on the back.  
  
"Put me down mommy." Kayla squealed from the side. Pan gently set the little speed demon down.  
  
'Mommy?' Trunks thought.  
  
"Mommy? Oh please." Marron snorted.  
  
"DADDY!" Kayla yelled jumping into Trunks' arms. This took Trunks by surprise…and he almost dropped the little girl. "HI!"  
  
"Err…hi." Trunks managed to mutter out.  
  
"Hehe…you're funny daddy. How about this…since you don't know me too well, you have to spar with me later as a get to know you thing." Kayla said.  
  
"Alright then little missy…you've got yourself a deal." Trunks said to the little girl that he held in his arms.  
  
"Promise?" Kayla said holding out her pinky finger.  
  
"Promise." Trunks said placing his finger around her's.  
  
"Okay." Kayla said jumping out of his arms. She walked over to the direction where Veget stood secluded from the others.  
  
"Hi Grandpa Veggie." Kayla said jumping into his arms.  
  
"Hey squirt." Vegeta said.  
  
'Squirt.' Everyone thought at the same time.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again Papa." Kayla said hugging Vegeta. *She calls Trunks Daddy and Vegeta Pappa!*  
  
"Hello Grandfather." Gojita said stepping closer to Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Brat. What the hell are you doing here again." Vegeta said evenly.  
  
"AGAIN!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Err…we kinda had this problem in the future before and got Grandpa Vegeta to help us. He told us it would be best if we got no one else involved." Gojita said.  
  
"If Vegeta knew about you…how come he acted so surprise when he heard about you over the computer." Goku said.  
  
"I have my reasons." Vegeta said smugly.  
  
"Look, why don't we give Trunks and Pan some time alone. I bet they have some things they need to sort out." Bulma said standing next to Vegeta.  
  
"Mom? Did you know too?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Of course I did." Bulma waved it off. "Anyway, meet us back at Capsule Corp when you're done Trunks." Bulma said seriously.  
  
"Okay." Trunks nodded.  
  
'This is so unfair!' Marron thought.  
  
"Get over it Brat, you never had a chance." Vegeta said shoving Marron out of the way.  
  
"Hmph." Marron said taking flight after her family.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trunks looked around the empty room and the beautiful young woman that stood there.  
  
"I've missed you so much Trunks." Pan said lunging herself at Trunks.  
  
"I missed you too Pan." Trunks said closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Okay everyone…there it is. Now I'm sorry if you're a Marron fan and I bashed her character in here a bit. I personally don't have anything against her…but it's all part of the story. Please read and write a review. It encourages me to get the next part out a lot faster. Ja ne!  
  
-Christina :)  
  



	8. Part 8

Hello all…here is the next part of "Years." I would like to personally thank ALL of you that have reviewed my story and encouraged me to get the next part out. Did I get it out fast enough? I hope so…I really don't want a mob of angry T&P fans after me. Hehe! ^_^ Well, here it is!!! Please enjoy!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
They held each other for what seemed like hours. Pan pulled herself far enough to look into Trunks' deep blue eyes.  
  
'Good Dende, I've missed those clear blue eyes.' Pan thought. She sucked in a deep breath of air and enjoyed being in total bliss.  
  
"Trunks." Pan started. 'I need to get this off my chest.' Pan thought. "When I thought you were flirting with me for nothing…I tried to forget you." Pan said on the verge of tears. "I tried to deny my feelings for you Trunks. But it hurt so bad." Pan said allowing some tears to course down her cheek. "But I didn't want to forget about you Trunks. I've loved you for so long that it hurt to be away from you. It hurt not to see you. It hurt to be without you." Pan whispered the last part as the endless flow of tears coursed down her cheeks. "I wanted to force you to love me." She whispered looking into his eyes.  
  
Trunks was surprised to hear this. He has been waiting all of his life to hear those words escape her enticing lips…and now that they have, he didn't know how to respond.  
  
"Pan. You wouldn't have had to try very hard." He answered cupping her soft, wet cheek in his hand. "I've been in love with you ever since I could remember."  
  
"But I thought that our age difference would've turned you off…" Pan started.  
  
"Shh." Trunks said hushing her. "Pan, age is just an obstacle. It's just an obstacle that tried to keep me away from you…but I wouldn't allow it. Not on my life." He said. "But we've already beaten that obstacle, Pan. There is living proof waiting for us at my house right now."  
  
"I guess you're right." Pan sighed.  
  
"Of course I'm right." Trunks said feigning arrogance.  
  
"You smug son of a bitch." Pan laughed kissing Trunks passionately.  
  
"Come on Pan, let's go home to OUR family." Trunks said picking her up in his strong arms.  
  
"Okay." Pan said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Where the hell are they!?" Marron fumed on the lawn outside of Capsule Corp. She looked onto the sun that was ready to set soon.  
  
Just then, she saw Trunks approaching the house. But what she didn't see was Pan wrapped in his strong embrace.  
  
"Good, he finally told her to get a life." Marron snorted.  
  
"No HUMAN…he's going to tell YOU to get a life." Vegeta snorted walking by.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" Marron yelled turning Vegeta around. All she got was an icy glare that scared her senseless.  
  
"I don't like you." Vegeta smirked letting the information soak into her thick head. "Why don't you just leave them alone. Like I said before, you never had a chance."  
  
"Oh…and how do I know that I don't have a chance?" Marron said smugly.  
  
"Please Brat…you must have had your damn eyes sucked out if you didn't see this. While you were running around on this pathetic ball of clay worrying about your nails, Trunks and Pan were forming a bond in space. She intrigued him because he was everything he wanted in a girl. She's pretty, smart, a diligent worker…and a FIGHTER. When they came back from their stupid trip, she grew up and their bond became even stronger. So get it into your thick human skull that he'll never be yours. Look." Vegeta nodded towards the happy couple that sat on the roof cuddling and watching the sunset together.  
  
Marron turned her head toward the direction Vegeta nodded in, and quickly turned her head back in disgust. "That doesn't mean anything." Marron said.   
  
"You still don't get it you stupid human. You'll never get Trunks. There is living proof in the damn house!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"I'm surprised you wouldn't want to be related to my family instead of Goku's." Marron stated.  
  
"Hmph. I'd rather be related to Kakarotto than Baldie…" Vegeta said. 'Wait, baldie has hair now. Shit! Now what do I call him. Little irking thing?! Nah, that won't work. Oh well.' Vegeta thought. "…any day." Vegeta finished. "At least I'm guaranteed a GOOD sparring partner. And besides, his brat's brat is a lot stronger than you…human." Vegeta sneered.   
  
In one swift movement, Marron slapped Vegeta.  
  
"OOWWW!!" Marron exclaimed rubbing the feeling back into her hand.  
  
"Serves you right. You're an even bigger bitch than Kakarotto's noisy wife." Vegeta muttered leaving.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bra leaned against her railing and watched the sun set. She also noticed the happy couple snuggled into one big bundle watching the sun set too.  
  
"Ah." Bra sighed in contentment.  
  
Suddenly, a figure loomed behind her. As silently as possible, it opened the sliding door. An arm quickly wrapped around her waist and the other covered her mouth.  
  
"Mhmph!" Came Bra's muffled screams.  
  
"Shh Princess…quiet and no one gets hurt." Came a deep, husky reply. Bra shivered at the voice's sexy deep tone. She leaned her head against her "kidnapper" and relaxed.  
  
"That's better." The voice said once again wrapping both arms around her waist and kissing her soft neck.  
  
"Mmmm…" Bra moaned. "Don't do that again Goten, or else I'll hang you, and tie you up, and…"  
  
"Seduce me?!" He asked happily.  
  
"You wish. Dream on." Bra laughed turning around to hug Goten.  
  
"I think I still am. I already got the girl of my dreams…didn't I?" He asked seriously.  
  
Bra smiled. "You're so sweet Son Goten. I think you deserve another kiss." Bra said leaning in.  
  
"Oh goody!" Goten said locking his lips with hers.  
  
"Bra." Goten said breaking the kiss.  
  
"Hmm?" She murmured.  
  
"When are we gonna tell everyone?" Goten asked.  
  
"Soon my love, soon." Bra said resting her head on Goten's shoulder.  
  
"Good, you're father could get very creative and start a book called '101 ways to strangle Son Goten.'" He said shivering.  
  
"If anything, that book'll be written by me." Bra laughed.  
  
"I love you Bra." Goten said looking into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"I love you too Goten." She said before leaning in for another kiss.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Look." Pan said looking at the happy couple making out on the balcony.  
  
"I know." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"You knew?! Before me?!" Pan asked amazed.  
  
"Of course. That's my sister and my best friend." Trunks said.  
  
"So! That's my uncle and my best friend!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Touché." Trunks purred kissing her neck.  
  
"Mmm…" Pan murmured. "I love it when you do that."  
  
"Good." Trunks said before moving in for another kiss.  
  
"I love you Trunks." Pan said to him sincerely.  
  
"I love you more Son Pan." Trunks said seriously.  
  
"Good." Pan laughed leaning against his shoulder.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"They're in love." Kayla squealed from the doorway to the inside of Capsule Corporation looking in on Trunks and Pan.  
  
"Good." Gojita said.  
  
"You know what?" Kayla giggled.  
  
"What?" Gojita laughed at his sister's foolish giggles.  
  
"I think that Kiku and Tegami would've liked being here." Kayla said.  
  
"Yeah, I think that Bra and Goten would've loved them being here too." Gojita sighed looking at the happy couple.  
  
They looked over at the sad Marron. "I wonder when Marron will hook up with Uubu in this timeline. I hate seeing her all depressed like this over dad." Gojita said dragging his little sister into the house before everyone noticed the two little peeping toms. He closed the door and allowed all five adults time to think…and to have time alone.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Well, like I said…I was inspired enough to get this chapter out REALLY fast. Please write a review. It really does encourage me to write and post it up faster. Ja ne!  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  
P.S. Oh, and if you didn't catch…yes Bra and Goten DO end up getting together. They have kids named Kiku and Tegami. BYE!!!  
  
P.S.S. I'm REALLY sorry if you REALLY like Marron. I really bashed her character in here.  
  



	9. Part 9

Well, I'm REALLY sorry that this one took so long. First, FF.net wasn't working and that was basically all of the free time that I had. Then, I had this fight with my friend and it just got so bad. That and I ALSO had a MAJOR writers' block. Well, enough of my gibberish. Here ya go!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"TIME TO EAT!!!" Bulma's voiced echoed through the halls of Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Damn noisy, loud, irritating, ass woman." Vegeta muttered walking past Bulma.  
  
"I love you too honey." Bulma said pecking Vegeta on the cheek.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
*Bra and Goten*  
  
"We better go Goten." Bra said breaking the kiss.  
  
"Awww…do we hafta." Goten whined childishly.  
  
"Yes we do…now come along." Bra said lovingly while luring him into the room.  
  
"So, you wanna tell em tonight?" Goten asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"When?" Bra asked returning the same look.  
  
"How about now." Goten said gathering the girl in his arms.  
  
"Okay." Bra giggled in a ditzy manner.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
*Trunks and Pan*  
  
"I just heard your mother." Pan said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah I know. You and the entire neighborhood." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Let's go. I'm hungry." Pan said holding onto Trunks' neck.  
  
"You want me to carry you?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Am I not good enough?" Pan pouted.  
  
"No sweet heart, I think that you're too good for me." Trunks smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh stop buttering me up. I'll give you a little treat anyway." Pan said.  
  
"Oh goodie." Trunks said childishly.  
  
"Oh stop that. You sound just like Uncle Goten whenever he wants me to cook him a meal or something." Pan sighed thinking about her Uncle's and Trunks' same behavior. 'Odd.' Pan thought as Trunks flew toward the house.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey Marron." Pan laughed as Trunks bowed after setting her on her feet.  
  
"Che." Marron snorted.  
  
"Okay." Pan said uncertain as to Marron's odd behavior.  
  
"Hey Marron." Trunks said still laughing over how cute Pan looked when she was embarrassed by his inappropriate bow.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Marron said twirling a piece of hair around her finger while licking her lips seductively.  
  
'Good Dende…what did I do to deserve this? I better straighten things up before something bad happens.' He thought shaking his head at the terrible dilemma that had presented itself. "Pan honey."  
  
"Yes sweetheart." Pan responded gripping onto Trunks' arm while glaring at Marron.  
  
"Could you go in the house and check up on Gojita and Kayla please?" He said ever so sweetly.  
  
Pan's face immediately dropped as Marron put on a face of triumph. "Okay." Pan said defeated while walking into the house. Trunks felt bad about how Pan felt.  
  
"Oh, and honey?" He said in that same sappy sweet voice.  
  
"Yes." She said tilting her head to the side.  
  
"I love you." He said winking at her.  
  
Pan's face immediately brightened up as she shot Marron a look of victory. "I love you too Trunks. Oh, and don't stay too long. I still owe you something." She said winking and trotting off inside of the house.  
  
"Marron, just stop it!" Trunks yelled once Pan was out of hearing range.  
  
"Stop what?" She asked draping her arm around Trunks from behind him.  
  
"THIS!" He screeched jumping out of her grasps. "Look, I have loved Pan for a very long time and if anyone should know how much…it should be you." He said sighing in defeat.  
  
"Then why did you tell her to leave?" Marron asked in a deep husky voice.  
  
"Then why did I tell her that I loved her?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks, didn't your mom ever tell you not to answer a question with a question?" Marron sighed.  
  
"No." He said with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Answer the question Trunks!" Marron demanded.  
  
"I told her to leave so I could tell you to LEAVE me alone. I love Pan and nothing is going to stand in the way of us getting together. You've just been too damn stuck up to notice." Trunks yelled turning and leaving.  
  
"Che, you and your father are the same." She said in disgust. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed.  
  
"Your father had been telling me to leave you alone cause it'll never happen, and well you know." She shrugged.  
  
"No Marron, I don't know…explain." He spat harshly.  
  
"Well, it worked…good luck Trunks I hope that you and Pan have a happy life together." She said turning to walk inside the house. She tilted her head to the side to say one last thing to Trunks. "My, isn't Pan a lucky LITTLE girl?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am." Pan said angrily from the doorway.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, Pan." Marron said as she was about ready to shove past Pan.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Pan had Marron pushed against the doorframe.  
  
"What are you doing?! Get off me!" Marron said helplessly.  
  
"I don't think so." Pan said forming a large ki ball double the size of Marron's head.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Came an angry voice. With a blur, Uubu appeared between Marron and Pan. "I said enough Pan. What would your grandfather say?" Uubu said in a little quieter tone.  
  
"Relax Uubu. I wasn't gonna kill her…just scare the living crap outta her. And my grandfather would've been just as angry as I was…we just react differently." Pan shrugged.   
  
"Come on Pan, let's get outta here." Trunks said trying to avoid further confrontation. He grasped Pan's hand gently and led her inside.  
  
"Are you okay?" Uubu asked turning around to face the terrified Marron.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." She said still rather shakily.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about that. Sometimes I don't know what gets into her." Uubu said.  
  
"Thank you." Marron said lunging herself onto Uubu.  
  
"Y-you're welcome." He said stuttering while he blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
'Geez, it's about time.' Gojita thought thankfully. 'I don't think that I'd be able to see Marron all depressed. I mean, her daughter IS my fiancée.' Gojita thought walking back into the house.   
  
(Author pops out from no-where) What, you didn't think that the Z senshi in this timeline were the only one's that get visitors from the future…did you?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Soon, the whole Z gang sat around the large dining room table. Well, all except for Bra and Goten.   
  
"Excuse me everyone." Bra said clearing her throat. She glanced beside her where Goten stood shakily. She grasped his hand in an attempt to stop him from being so shaky.  
  
"Goten and I have been seeing each other for the last 2 months." Bra said straight forward while not taking her eyes off of him.   
  
"Oh honey…we know already." Bulma wavered off.  
  
"What?" Bra said dragging her glance to her mother.  
  
"Well, me and your father know." Bulma shrugged.  
  
"As much as I hate it." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Good Dende, I can't hide anything from you people in this house." Bra said throwing up her hands in the air. She glanced over at Goten who had gone to sit and stare intensely at the food.  
  
"Let's eat." Goten said forgetting to be nervous as hell.  
  
"Fine." Bra muttered sitting next to him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Everyone had already finished eating. The women had already cleaned up the great big messed caused by their family…but especially their husbands, uncles, and brothers. Right now, they all sat in the living room deciding on the course of their actions.  
  
"Okay, let me see…" Pan trailed off rubbing her chin. "Ah! I've got it!" She yelled.  
  
Everyone adverted their attention to the psyched up saiya-jin.  
  
"I promised Gojita and Kayla that we'd help them out." Pan said. "But first things first, I've got to explain A LOT of things to you. I had a dream 5 years ago where I met our enemy."  
  
"5 years ago?" Bra questioned.  
  
"Errr…5 days ago." Pan shrugged. "Anyway, I met our new enemy. The thing is that he's a new enemy for me…but I believe that you've already met him Daddy. You too Grandpa…and Mr. Piccolo." Pan said motioning to them.  
  
"Well, spit it out Brat." Vegeta said harshly.  
  
"And you too Vegeta. It's…" Pan started. "Turles."  
  
Everyone sat stunned and still.  
  
"Oh boy." Gohan said.  
  
"Who is that?" Trunks and Goten asked.  
  
"That's our Uncle, Goten." Gohan said.  
  
"That means…" Goten said putting on a thoughtful look. "THAT'S MOM'S BROTHER!" Goten said not being able to soak up all of the information.  
  
"You idiot! Mom was an only child!" Gohan said to his idiotic brother. "That's dad's brother."  
  
"Oh good Dende." Chi Chi said exasperated.  
  
"What?" Dende asked turning his head to look at Chi Chi.  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
"No what?! Someone tell me! You guys always call me and then say nothing! WHY DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" The young God exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Sheesh Dende, calm down. It's just an expression." Krillin said to his long time friend.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say anything earlier?!" He yelled.  
  
"Cause you didn't ask!" Krillin said matching his tone.  
  
"I DID ASK!" Dende yelled back.  
  
"WELL YOU DIDN'T ASK ME!" Krillin retorted. "THAT'S IT, I VOTE WE IMPEACH THE GOD!"   
  
"Hey, you can't do that!" Dende yelled in a whiney voice.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah. If you do, I'll tell King Yemma to send you to hell." He said angrily.  
  
"You can't do that!" Krillin said in disbelief.  
  
"I have my connections." Dende said crossing his arms smugly.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Pan yelled above the two's childish behavior.  
  
"But he started it." Krillin said helplessly.  
  
"Enough." Pan said in a dangerously low tone.  
  
"Okay." Krillin said defeated.  
  
"Anyway…Turles was afraid that I'd be strong enough to help you guys win. He didn't want to take that chance so he made their mother *motions to Gojita and Kayla* sick. He said that the only way he'd produce the antidote would be if they were to kill me while I was in the room of spirit and time. While I was in the room, he presented himself to me and told me what happened. So, I promised Gojita and Kayal that I would help them get the antidote by bringing her here." Pan finished.  
  
"How come my future self didn't just make an antidote?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Cause you're sick Grandma Bulma, and you won't wake up." Kayla said in a said voice.  
  
"Ah, I see. But how come Trunks doesn't make an antidote?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"He doesn't know how." Gojita said plainly.  
  
"Good Dende…errr…sorry Dende." Bulma said once she saw another verbal sparring uprising. "My goodness…you'd think that at least one of my children would be lucky enough to pick up my traits instead of Vegeta's idiotic genes." Bulma muttered.  
  
"Mom." Trunks and Bra whined.  
  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly to them.  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do?" Pan asked.  
  
"I need a time capsule Mom." Gojita said to her.  
  
"Okay, I think that Bulma-san would be more than happy to loan you one." Pan said.  
  
"Hey mommy, do you think it would be okay if everyone came back here?" Kayla said putting on her puppy face.  
  
"What for sweetheart." Pan asked.  
  
"Cause I know that everyone wants to see Great Grandpa Goku and Great Grandma Chi Chi again." She said in a tiny voice.  
  
Pan looked up at everyone for their approval. She got a set of nods from all of them. "Okay sweetie." Pan said to the young girl.  
  
"But who's gonna go?" Bra's voice broke in.  
  
"I'll go. I want everyone to be surprised about their futures." Gojita said quickly.  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to teach you how to use the time machine?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"It's okay Grandma Bulma. I've already built one by myself plus I mastered how to use this one. I learned how to when I was six from you." Gojita said proudly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that my genes have made it that far." Bulma beamed as everyone face-vaulted.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Within minutes, everyone was gathered around the lawn of Capsule Corporation.  
  
"I should be back in a couple of minutes. Don't worry Kayla." Gojita said to his younger sister.  
  
He quickly hopped in a turned on the machine before saying good-bye. Within a flash, he was gone.  
  
***5 Minutes later***  
  
Gojita lived up to his word. Within minutes, a great flash of light over took the sky and the time machine appeared.  
  
"Here they are." Pan mumbled.  
  
The time capsule took a landing and stopped right in front of them. The door shook shakily and opened. Soon, both sides go the scare of their lives.  
  
"Oh good Dende." Marron said to herself.  
  
"Huh?" Dende asked politely.  
  
"NOTHING." Marron said irritably.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
Oh my goodness. What will happen next? Oh, stay tuned for the next episode of…"Years."  
  
Okay, that was corny. ^_^ But oh well. Please write a review in that nice pretty box below. I would like to thank all of you that wrote a good or constructive comment. Although one person flamed me…which I will not mention…*cough* Marisa *Cough*…Oh…errr…right. Oops. But please write a review. I'm REALLY sorry that this took a log time to get out. Ja ne!  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	10. Part 10

"Now, I want you to stay here, okay Grandpa Goku." Pan said to Goku.  
  
"Awww, but I wanna see everyone too." He whined.  
  
"You'll get to later. But first we want to give them a surprise." Pan said sternly.  
  
"Don't worry Pan honey, I'll keep him here." Chi Chi said to the desperate girl.  
  
"Thank you Grandma Chi Chi." Pan said gratefully.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan went outside and stood anxiously as the door opened slowly, but surely. A bright light engulfed the doorframe and was too bright for even the Z warriors to handle.  
  
"Boy, they sure know how to make a dramatic entrance." Krillin said shielding his eyes from the blinding glare.  
  
"I'll say." His wife retorted equally.  
  
"Hello everyone." Gojita said standing in the doorway. "Now, I want you all to meet your future selves." He said moving out of the way.  
  
"Damn it Gojita! Let me out!" Came an unfamiliar female voice. Out stepped a beautiful tan, blue-eyed blond.  
  
"Who's that?" Pan asked.  
  
"Huh? Gojita, I thought your mom was inside of the ship." The girl responded equally confused.  
  
"Um, this is the younger version of my mother. And that's my father." He said pointing to Trunks who stood holding Pan from behind.  
  
"Gojita! Who is this?" Pan asked getting slightly angered by being ignored.  
  
"You'll find out as soon as her parents come out." Gojita remarked slyly. He redirected his attention to his beautiful girlfriend. "Honey, call your parents please."   
  
"Okay." She said turning her head to the ship. "Mommy, daddy." She said in a pleasant sweet voice.  
  
Out stepped Uub and Marron.  
  
"No way." Marron said in disbelief. "Wow." Was all she could manage to mutter out after.  
  
"I'll say." Uub said standing next to her. He looked down at her as she looked up at Uub. They both blushed slightly and turned their heads away.  
  
"You know, we'll have to talk about this later." Marron said still slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I know." Uub said allowing his hand to find hers.  
  
Marron looked up in shock and just smiled. They went up to their future daughter.  
  
"Hello." Marron said smiling.   
  
"Hello." The girl responded happily. "My name is Keiko."  
  
"Keiko? That's such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Uub said to her.  
  
Gojita just smiled as they all had a nice little reunion.  
  
"And just how do you know that girl Gojita?" Pan asked slyly as well.  
  
"Well, ummm...errrr…she's my fiancée." He said in a low voice.  
  
"AHHH!!!! YEAHH!!!! I'm gonna be related to Marron!" Pan said happily forgetting the past.  
  
"What?" Marron asked.  
  
"They're getting married!" Pan squealed.  
  
"REALLY? YEAH!!!!" The two mothers said jumping up and down.  
  
Marron's future self just shook her head. "I remember when I was like that." She said to her husband.  
  
"I know. I still have the scratch marks you gave me." F. Uub said showing F. Marron the scratch on his arm.  
  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Next!" Gojita yelled.  
  
A little blue hired girl with a Son smile came out. Another boy just as old as Gojita came out.  
  
"KIKU!" Kayla squealed running to hug the little girl.  
  
"KAYLA!" The other yelled once she saw Kayla. "I thought I'd never see you again." She said in tears.  
  
"Don't cry. Grandpa Veggie said it was a weakness." Kayla scolded.  
  
"I know what Grandpa Veggie said. He's my grandpa too ya know." The girl said arrogantly.  
  
"Hmph!" They both said turning their heads and crossing their arms.  
  
"Still the same stubborn brats I see." Goijita said to the other boy.  
  
"Saddly." He muttered.  
  
"Everyone, that little girl is Kiku. And this is Tegami." Gojita said pointing to the young man that stood next to him. He had hair like Goku, and a face like Vegeta.  
  
"Let me guess who's kid this is…this must be Bra and Goten's future children, ne?" Gohan said.  
  
"You are absolutely right, as usual, older brother." Future Goten said stepping out of the ship with Bra right beside him.  
  
"Well, well, well. I thought I'd never say this…but Goten you grew up." Videl said surprised.  
  
"Thank you Videl." Future Goten said sarcastically.  
  
"So, you're the future me, eh?" Goten said examining his future self. "Not bad." He said. He looked over at Future Bra and back to his Bra. "Hey, you want to trade." He said to Future Goten.  
  
"Goten!" Bra yelled beating him in the back of the head.   
  
"Ow. I was only kidding honey. Honestly." He said giving her the Son smile.  
  
"Yeah right. Whatever. I'll let this go, for now. But don't think you're getting off so easily." Bra said looking at Goten.  
  
"Okay honey." He said kissing her on the cheek cheerily.  
  
"Mommy!" Kiku said running to the group. "Mommy? Which one is you? This isn't funny." The little girl began to whine.  
  
"Over here sweetheart." Future Bra said. "I want you to meet mommy's younger version." F. Bra said bringing Kiku to Bra.  
  
"Hi." Kiku said shyly.  
  
"Tegami! Get over here and say hello to your past mother and father." F. Goten said.  
  
"Hi." Tegami said running up to Bra and Goten.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
And so that little reunion went on as well. With all of the initial shocks out of the way, the rest of the z gang stepped out of the ship. And lastly came Pan and Bulma who did not look too good.  
  
"Put them in the infirmary! And the rest of you go into the living room to rest!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Still the same noisy loud woman." F. Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Some things never change." Bulma said shaking her head.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bulma stepped out of the infirmary and went to the living room.  
  
"They'll be fine. They just need to rest for a while." She said to the group.  
  
"Okay. That's good." Gojita said finally able to relax.  
  
"Okay everyone! I have a surprise for you!" Pan said to the Future Z gang.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Goku! That's our cue! Let's go." Chi Chi said to Goku.  
  
"Aww…do we have to. I'm still eating." He whined.  
  
"Stop whining. Everyone wants to see us. Stop being so selfish." She scolded.  
  
"Okay." Goku said in a tiny sad voice.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hello everyone!" Chi Chi said waltzing in with Goku on her arm.  
  
"GRANDMA CHI CHI! GRANDPA GOKU!" Tegami and Kiku yelled. They quickly ran up to their Grandparents and gave them a long warm embrace. As the two children stepped aside, the rest of the future Z gang went and greeted Goku and Chi Chi.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Well, everything is going good so far." Pan said to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Everyone looks so happy to be here. But we have to be sure to tell them that we need their help in fighting against Turles." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll tell them at dinner. But first, let's let everyone enjoy their time.  
  
%%…Meanwhile…%%  
  
"Damn the brats!" Turles said beating the table he sat at relentlessly. "Now what the fuck am I supposed to do?! Attempting to take over Earth would be futile now. I don't stand a chance against all of them. I guess there is only one other thing to do." He said typing in some numbers into the keyboard.  
  
"What?!" Came an irritated voice.  
  
"Ah, Radditz. Precisely what are you doing right now?" Turles asked his brother.  
  
"Nothing. I was just sitting here trying to think over my sad, sad life." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Hmph, enough sarcasm. How would you like to help me take over Earth? This time, we shall win because like they say, two ARE better than one." Turles remarked slyly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm listening." Radditz said giving his brother his full attention.  
  
"As you know, Kakarotto is there right now. He destroyed my plan of world domination, as well as yours. Now I plan to take revenge. Do you care to join in? I know that he destroyed your plans too."  
  
"You know I'm in. How come you can't do it by yourself though? Not strong enough to beat a third class runt of the family?" Radditz remarked.  
  
"Shut up! He brought back brats from the future. And in case you haven't heard, the least strongest of them all is a SSJ2. That's right, the weakest of the group is a SSJ2. Can you imagine what the other's power levels are? That's what I thought." Turles spat to the other wide-eyed saiya-jin.  
  
"Fine, but what do I get out of this." Radditz said regaining his composure.  
  
"You get one fourth of the Earth." Turles said.  
  
"ONE FOURTH?! THAT'S IT?! Forget it." He said turning to leave.  
  
"What do you want?!" Turles said in desperation.  
  
"I want to rule Earth along side you." He said.  
  
"Fine. But I still have more power than you. This was MY plan." Turles said satisfied.  
  
"Fine." Radditz said happy at today's events.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, no good can come from Radditz and Turles' new plan. Hmm…what will happen to our Z gang now? Do they ALL stand a chance? Well, find out next time. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	11. Part 11

Sorry that took so long ladies and gentlemen…but here you go.  
  
Oh and a little note…people were confused with the other story and now that I read it, yeah it was a little confusing. So from here on, if I just write the characters name, then he is from the present dimension. But if I put "future" in front of their name, then they are obviously from the future. I'm really sorry for the confusion. Here ya go…  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Well…" Turles said tapping his foot impatiently. "have you done your part yet Radditz?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have." He said triumphantly.  
  
"Well…" Turles said feeling his patience dwindle down to nothingness.  
  
"Freeza, Cell, Janemba…enter." Radditz yelled.   
  
With a squeak, the large doors opened and all three villains stepped in.  
  
"Now, you must remember one thing and one thing only…" Turles said pacing back and forth in front of the three. "I own you. You will not boss me around. If it wasn't for me, you would all be stuck in hell. Unless you want to go back, I suggest you listen to me." Turles said waving a finger in their faces.  
  
"Fine." They all said stubbornly crossing their arms.  
  
"Good." Turles said straightening his posture.  
  
With a quick turn, he flowed out of the door.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Could you pass me the rice, Veggie-chan."? Bulma cooed.  
  
"Here's the damn rice. Don't call me Veggie-chan either." He barked in a warning tone.  
  
"Okay honey." Bulma smiled.  
  
With the Future Z gang and the present Z gang on separate tables, things didn't seem as confusing as they were.  
  
"So exactly what's the plan?" Future Gohan said from his side seriously.  
  
"Well…we were all wondering…if you could help…us out." Pan said between slurps.  
  
"Help?" Future Gohan said from his side.  
  
"Well, the thing is that Turles is back. And from the looks of it, it looks like that he's also got allies." Pan said looking up from her bowl of rice and teriyaki chicken.  
  
"Who's Turles?" Future Goten asked curiously.  
  
"That's our Uncle." Future Gohan murmured absent-mindedly.  
  
"Wow, mom had a brother? I didn't know that." Future Goten said in total awe.  
  
"Oh god." Gohan said leaning back in his chair. "You'd think that he'd grow up to be a little smarter." He whispered to his wife.  
  
Future Gohan looked at his brother in disbelief. "You are such an idiot. Mom was an only child. I'm talking about dad's brother." Future Gohan said ready to beat the living crap out of his brother for being such an idiot.  
  
"Now Gohan, watch your temper. I don't want you to be an only child again." Future Chi Chi said.  
  
"Yes mother." Future Gohan said settling down.  
  
"HA!" Goten said from his seat. "See Gohan, you're gonna grow up to be a momma's boy still!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm gonna go over there and beat the crap out of you!" Gohan said ready to fly himself at his little brother.  
  
"Daddy, sit down before you hurt yourself." Pan said confident that her father would listen to her.  
  
"Yes honey, sit down. And Goten, grow up." Videl said glaring at Goten.  
  
"Fine." Gohan remarked stubbornly.  
  
"That's better." Videl sighed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After everyone had finished eaten, Pan thought she'd take a peak inside of the infirmary.  
  
She walked in and noticed Future Trunks in there.  
  
"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." Pan said as she went and stood next to all of the machines to check on their recovery.  
  
"It's okay." Future Trunks murmured in a low, horse voice.  
  
"Have you gotten any sleep yet?" Pan said noticing the bags that hung from his eyes.  
  
"No." Future Trunks said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly. "So, what do you think of your future?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"Oh well, it's a bit weird…but I like how things are turning out." Pan said looking up from her work.  
  
"Hehe…you just like the fact that you end up with me instead of Marron." He smirked.  
  
"That too." Pan said nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing…" Trunks said. "Don't be afraid of losing me. You have no clue how long I've been in love with you. Well, how long this Trunks has been anyway. Ever since the dark dragon ball search, he's fallen in love with you. It started out with sister brother love, but as you grew…so did my love, HIS love for you. Trunks me, he has liked you for a while." Future Trunks said as his smile widened at Pan's reaction when she heard all of this information.  
  
"Really?" She asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yes really." Came a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Trunks." Pan said turning her head. "You've liked me that long?" She said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Well, I think I'll take up your offer on getting some sleep. Good night all." Future Trunks said leaving the room.  
  
"Trunks." Pan said getting his attention back. "You've liked me that long?" She repeated.  
  
"Yes." He said cupping her cheek with one hand and wiping the tears that streamed down her face with his other.  
  
"I love you Trunks." Pan said moving in for a kiss.  
  
"I love you too." Trunks said before covering her mouth with his.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Future Pan's eyes fluttered open. She sensed a familiar ki by her. Although there was something different to it, she dismissed that idea.  
  
"Trunks." Future Pan said sitting up. "TRUNKS!" She yelled seeing him kissing some other girl whom she couldn't see.  
  
"No wait! It's not what it looks like." Trunks said in desperation as soon as he saw Future Pan wake up. 'Oh crap, this looks bad.' He thought.  
  
"How could you?!" The angry Future Pan yelled. "Who's the bimbo you traded me in for? She's not blond so she must be smart enough to run when she sees my fist aimed for her fucking face!" Future Pan yelled standing up on the bed.  
  
"WAIT!! STOP!" Future Trunks said plowing through the doors in time to catch the fist that was aimed for Pan's head.  
  
"Hold on…what's going on here?!" Future Pan yelled as she saw two Trunks' in the room at the same time.  
  
"Honey, calm down." Future Trunks said to his wife. "This is Trunks and…Pan. We went back to the past. We're in the past right now to save you and my mom." He explained.  
  
"Oh no…I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry." Future Pan said getting off the table and stood in front of Pan and Trunks.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it." Pan waved off.  
  
"Yeah, no probs." Trunks said.  
  
"It's not like you'd hurt them anyway." Future Trunks muttered.  
  
"What?!" Future Pan said taking her anger out on her husband.  
  
"I was just kidding honey. I missed you." Future Trunks said lovingly.  
  
"Aw…I missed you too honey." Future Pan said falling into his embrace.  
  
'Worked like a charm.' Future Trunks thought. Future Pan pulled her self out of her husbands' arms.  
  
"You idiot…we share a bond. I heard everything you just said. We share a bond." Future Pan said angrily.  
  
"Umm…honey, I was only kidding again." Future Trunks said slipping out of the room.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Future Pan said running out of the room after her husband.  
  
"Okay…what just happened?" Pan asked the confused Trunks who stood next to her.  
  
"I'll tell you when I get a clue." He remarked looking at the retreating couple.  
  
"Well, at least we know that we'll still have fun in the future." Pan said draping her self on Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He said in a sappy tone.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan said with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm…" He mumbled.  
  
"You still owe me one GOOD round of sparring." Pan said casually.  
  
"Would you care for me to take you up on that offer now?" He asked idly.  
  
"Sure, why not." Pan said luring him to the gravity chamber.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, how was that? Did you enjoy it? Please write a review and tell me what you think?  
  
  



	12. Part 12

Future Vegeta looked at his mate that was lying in a bed. She looked so helpless. Her hair was limp and her face was pale.  
  
"How's the woman doing?" Vegeta croaked to his future self.  
  
"Fine." Future Vegeta spat.  
  
'I can be such an ass.' Vegeta thought smirking.  
  
"How'd you react to when The Brat told you his mate was Kakarotto's Brat's brat?" Future Vegeta asked, attempting to make a conversation with the only other person in the room.  
  
"Hmph, what's there to talk about? At least he's not mating with one of those brainless weak females." Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Yeah, but she's almost stronger than he is." Future Vegeta said with resentment.  
  
"She'll make a good sparring partner for him." Vegeta remarked leaving.  
  
"In and out of bed." Future Vegeta muttered.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Check mate." Freeza said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Shit! Not again!" Cell complained ready to throw the chess pieces on the floor again.  
  
"Pay up." Freeza said smugly.  
  
"Fuck you. I ain't paying crap. I outta kick your ass. You were cheating again, weren't you?!" Cell said about ready to blow another head gasket.  
  
"Oh quit being such a baby Cell. You should've known that you'd loose against Freeza. After all, that's all he does ALL DAY LONG." Janemba snorted.  
  
"What?! Are you proposing that 'I,' the Great Freeza, have nothing else better to do but play a stupid game that any senseless idiot could pick up?!" Freeza said about ready to rip off his horn and send it right into Janemba's chest.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Janemba retorted casually.  
  
"Why you worthless piece of shit!" Freeza said charging towards Janemba, horns first.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Came Turles' stiff voice. Freeza stopped in mid air and looked at Turles. "Now listen good you good for nothing nobody's…we will attack in two days…be ready." He stalked off.  
  
"But isn't that 2 days ahead of what we told them?" Radditz yelled to his departing brother.  
  
"The earlier, the better." Turles said shutting the door after him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trunks looked over at Pan worriedly. They had only been sparring for half an hour, and she was panting hard already.  
  
"Pan, you okay?" Trunks said stepping out of his defensive crouch.  
  
"Yeah…pant…just fine…pant pant." Pan said trying to stop her swaying.  
  
"Pan, how much rest did you get in the room? Did you at least sleep your normal hours and eat normal meals?" Trunks questioned moving closer to her.  
  
"I think I might've missed a couple of meals." Pan said fighting to stay conscious.  
  
"And, what about sleep?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"I think I had at least 2 hours a day…" Pan mumbled before passing out cold on the floor.  
  
"I should've guessed she'd push herself that far." Trunks said rolling his eyes. He grabbed Pan and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Pan, you need some rest." Trunks mumbled to her.  
  
"Hn." Came Pan's unconscious reply.  
  
'And I know the perfect place.' Trunks smirked.  
  
"Pervert." He heard Pan mumble under her breath.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Pan!" Gohan said putting his mug down and running towards the unconscious Pan who was on Trunks' shoulder.  
  
"What did you do to her?" He automatically said attacking Trunks.  
  
"Nothing. We were sparring and she passed out. She hasn't had any rest at all. I'm surprised that she didn't pass out sooner." Trunks said eyeing Pan cautiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan said calming down once he figured that Pan was going to be okay.  
  
"She's been skipping meals and she had about 2 hours of sleep the entire 5 years she was in that room." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Oh dear Dende." Gohan muttered. "Well, what do we do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Let her rest." Trunks said placing Pan on the sofa.  
  
"Well, she won't be able to get any rest around here. Knowing her, she's going to push herself to train." Gohan said pushing some lose strands away from her face.  
  
"That's why I'm asking for your permission to take her to my cabin in the woods for a couple of days." Trunks said confidently.  
  
'Oh well, I guess this is the time they're gonna bond.' Gohan thought to himself. 'Pan is a good girl. I trust she'll make the right decision. As for Trunks, ah hell, I've known him all of his life. I even helped raise him. I trust him too.' Gohan said finally.  
  
"Trunks, I'm allowing you to take Pan then." Gohan said without saying any warning.  
  
'That's odd.' Trunks added. "Thank you Gohan. I'll take very good care of her, I promise. And I'll make sure that she gets PLENTY of rest…I promise."  
  
"Trunks, don't make promises you can't keep." Gohan laughed hitting Trunks on his shoulder before exiting the room.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Trunks questioned no one in particular. "Oh…ewww…" Trunks shuddered.  
  
Without thinking further, he carried Pan to his secret place that no one had ever seen, well…except for him that is.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan's eyes fluttered open. She squinted her eyes as the fireplaces' great glare burned her eyesight.   
  
"Where am I?" Pan asked no one in particular. She looked around and she didn't find anyone. "Huh?" Pan said as her hand hit a small piece of paper.  
  
She looked down at it, and immediately recognized Trunks' handwriting:  
  
  
  
My Dearest Sweet Panny,  
  
I've gone to get some things, but make your self at home. I should be home in a couple of hours. I love you always…  
  
-Trunks  
  
  
Pan read over the note again just to make sure that she read everything correctly.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll go and shower." Pan shrugged. She quickly made it to the bathroom and shrugged off her clothes.  
  
"Wait a minute, what am I supposed to wear?" She questioned no one in particular. She went browsing through the house in robe looking for a clothes capsule.  
  
"Ah." Pan said once she remembered shoving a capsule in her pocket. She quickly uncapsulated the clothes that was held inside. "Ah crap, I must've taken Bra's capsule on accident." Pan moaned once she found a VERY short skirt and a backless halter top.  
  
Pan quietly considered her choices and found that her only choice was to wear whatever was in there.  
  
So with a quick jump, she was in the shower.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trunks could here the shower being turned off after hearing Pan's yells.  
  
'Thank you Bra.' Trunks said holding the capsule that was supposed to be Pan's. This was one of the many thankful times that he liked how Bra dressed.  
  
"Now, it's time to make dinner." Trunks said preparing his specialty.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan dried her hair and quickly stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Mm…" Pan drooled once she smelled the sweet scent of REAL food in the air.  
  
"Why hello there Miss." Trunks said to Pan who had just stepped into the room. "You look…great…" Trunks said wide-eyed and drooling.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you do like this." Pan laughed taking a seat next to Trunks.  
  
%%% Seconds Later %%%  
  
"Wow Trunks, that was great. Where'd you learn to cook?" Pan asked wiping her mouth with the corner of her napkin.  
  
"In my house, you have tot learn to survive. Plus, dad made me take lessons. He said that if he has to eat mom's cooking ONE more time, he'd kill over." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Figures." Pan laughed as well. "Well, we'd better start cleaning up." Pan said ready to stand up.  
  
"No! Don't!" Trunks said stopping Pan. "I'll get one of the robots to do it. You need your rest."  
  
"I guess you're right." Pan said sitting back down.  
  
"Hey Pan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hm?" She asked turning her head.  
  
"You ever went swimming before?" He asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Of course I have." Pan laughed.  
  
Trunks moved closer to Pan so his mouth was next to her ear. "You ever went skinny dipping?"  
  
Pan shuddered at the sexiness of his deep voice.  
  
"No." She swallowed.  
  
"Good." Trunks said picking her up in his arms before she could do anything. He took her to the second floor balcony. There was a built in pool, a bar, and nothing but sky above them.  
  
"How about skinny dipping under the stars?" He whispered into her ear. Pan didn't say anything but blush furiously. She didn't notice Trunks had left until she heard a splash.  
  
"Come on in Panny, the water's fine." He yelled out to her.  
  
"I bet it is." Pan said moving closer to the edge. She didn't have time to do anything else because Trunks had pulled her into the water with clothes and everything.  
  
"You little devil." Pan laughed kissing him passionately.  
  
"Hmm…tsk tsk little Panny. You're cheating." Trunks said bunching up her wet shirt and tossing it on his nice pile of clothes on the side of the pool. He pulled off her bra to reveal her plump breasts. He moved down to her skirt and quickly ripped that off and tossed the pieces of fabric on the pile as well. With a final tug, her panties were off and she was in Trunks' strong arms in her birthday suit.  
  
"Trunks." Pan said looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" He said serious for once.  
  
"You ever make love under the stars before?" She asked kissing him.  
  
"Not with someone that I truly love." Trunks said kissing her.  
  
"Oh." Pan said somewhat disappointed.  
  
"You?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Not with someone that I truly loved." Pan responded kissing him passionately.  
  
"Good." Trunks said dunking his head under water. Pan got worried when he didn't resurface after a while, but gasped as a warm mouth engulfed her left breast.  
  
"Mmm…" Pan moaned biting her bottom lip. She felt him leave her left breast to the other one.  
  
"Oh good Dende." Pan murmured as Trunks continued his assault. She grumbled once she felt Trunks bring his head up again.  
  
"You like that, don't you?" He said kissing her.  
  
"I bet you'd like that more." Pan smirked before dunking her head under water as well.  
  
"Oh yeah…I really like that." Trunks murmured once he felt Pan's warm mouth surround his swelling member. He could feel her mouth moving in and out. Trunks almost reached his climax when Pan pulled away and resurfaced for air.  
  
"You liked that, didn't you?" She smirked trailing kisses down his chest.  
  
"You know I did. And you know that wasn't enough." Trunks said pulling Pan close to him and flying out of the water. He landed softly with her frail body still on top of her small petite frame.  
  
Trunks didn't say anything as he leaned his head down to kiss her soft lips. His tongue quickly invaded her mouth as she ran her hands over his muscled back. She gasped again as Trunks left her mouth and moved down to her breasts again. His tongue teased and circled her pink nipple. His hand traveled down to her womanhood.  
  
Pan's back arched as she felt Trunks run his finger up and down the moistened area. In one swift movement, he pushed his finger deep inside of her.  
  
"Oh Trunks." She moaned biting her bottom lip. She was about to reach her climax when Trunks pulled his finger out.  
  
"Now you know how it feels." Trunks said positioning his self in between her legs. He looked down into her eyes and found the permission he needed. With another swift thrust, he pushed himself deep inside of her.  
  
"Oh Trunks." She moaned as he moved faster.   
  
"Revenge is a real bitch." He laughed as his thrust became faster. He moved faster and faster as he felt Pan move with him.  
  
Both screamed out loud once they reached their climaxes. Their love juices mixed together, as did their souls.  
  
Trunks pulled out of Pan and laid down next to her.  
  
"There, now I'm done with my assault." He said pulling her closer.  
  
"That's too bad." Pan said falling asleep in his arms. Soon enough, Trunks fell into a deep slumber as well.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Videl and Gohan were watching TV when suddenly Gohan's head snapped up.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Videl asked her husband.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just that Trunks and Pan have bonded." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"That's nice dear…THEY WHAT?!" She yelled shooting her head up.  
  
"Shhh…calm down Videl." Gohan said laughing at his wife's reactions.  
  
"I will NOT calm down!" She said getting ready to stand up.  
  
"Videl," Gohan said pulling her into his arms, "you know very well that we were a LOT younger than they were when we first did it." Gohan said laughing as she blushed furiously.  
  
"Good point….but shut up Gohan." Videl said hopping out of his arms and running over to their bed. In one swift movement, she sent a pillow flying at his head.  
  
"Don't even try it." Gohan said not even looking as he caught the pillow before it hit his head.  
  
"You cheated." Videl laughed jumping into her husbands lap.  
  
"Yeah, well…it's not my fault." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"I know." Videl laughed kissing her husband in the glow of the television set.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bra and Goten sat cuddled on the couch when they heard Vegeta screaming endless obscenities from the gravity room.  
  
"What?! What happened?! What did you break this time?!" Bulma yelled powering the gravity room down and running in to see her husband about to rip the little hair that was on his head.  
  
Bra and Goten ran into the room to see what happened and see if they could be of any help to whatever had happened.  
  
"What happened?" Bra asked her father.  
  
"The Brat and Kakarotto's Brat's brat have bonded already!" He yelled. He knew they'd bond some time soon, but he always dreaded the day that they did.  
  
"Aww…that's so cute." Bulma said misty-eyed at the thought of her little boy finally finding his life mate.  
  
"CUTE?!" Vegeta said furiously.  
  
"Yes, it is cute." Bulma snorted walking out of the room.  
  
"Damn woman." Vegeta muttered walking out of the room. He stopped right when he reached the doorway and looked at Bra and Goten who were holding hands.  
  
"If you two mate tonight, I'm going to kill something. I can't stand the fact that my blood is going to be mixed with that 3rd class idiot twice in one night." Vegeta snarled before stalking off.  
  
"Dear Dende help us all." Bra muttered leading Goten outside.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Well, there ya have it. That was my first lemon, so I'm sorry if it sucked. And I decided to throw in a little Videl and Gohan moment for all of you G&V fans. Well, tell me what you think. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina  
  
  



	13. Part 13

Good day to you all. I'm sorry this took so long. This has been one of the worst weeks of my life. I had finals this entire week…so here is what everyone's been waiting for. Enjoy!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan woke up with the first of the morning rays. She felt Trunks' strong arms around her waist. She quickly, and quietly, dislodged herself from his arms. She stood up and stretched all of the sore muscles all over her body.  
  
'Not a bad idea.' Pan thought glancing at the pool. She walked over to the pool, and went in with a splash.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trunks felt the cool water bathe his face. He felt around for Pan, and noticed that she was no-where to be seen. He turned his head over to the area that he heard the splashing noises.  
  
'Perfect.' He thought grinning mischievously. He quickly crept over to the waters edge and slid in quietly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan cocked her head to the side and noticed that Trunks wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Huh? Where'd he go?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
"Right here!" He yelled before pulling her under water with him.  
  
Pan quickly got out of his arms and sputtered to the surface. "You idiot!" She choked.  
  
"Morning Panny." He said embracing his mate from behind.  
  
"I suppose." Pan said relaxing a bit. She rested her head on Trunks' shoulder and closed her eyes as the sun shone on her.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks asked sweetly.  
  
"Hmm…" She mumbled.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked with a glint of mischief in his voice.  
  
"Yes. What do you want to eat?" She asked.  
  
"You." He murmured in her ear as he turned her around.  
  
"Pervert." She laughed kissing him. "I need a shower." Pan said trying to get out of his arms.  
  
"Me too." He said seriously as he flew off to the showers.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Alright Cell…" Janemba started holding his cards closely to his face.  
  
"Bring it on." Cell said following suit.  
  
"Do you…HAVE A SEVEN!" Janemba jumped.  
  
"GOLDFISH! HA! Do you have a…seven?" Cell asked blankly.  
  
"You dumb ass! I just asked you that!" Janemba said standing up angrily.  
  
"Err…you didn't let me finish! Do you have a seven…teen."   
  
"You shit hole! There is no seventeen!" Janemba said about ready to flip the table over.  
  
Freeza smiled evilly. He went over to Cell's chair and kicked the bottom of it.  
  
"What the hell?!" Cell yelled turning around in his chair. Just then, a spare deck of the exact cards fell from his lap.  
  
"I KNEW IT! YOU WERE CHEATING!" Janemba said looking at the deck on the floor.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Freeza mimicked from the side.  
  
"Shut the hell up! I didn't ask you for your five cents!" Janemba said furiously.  
  
"Well I didn't ask for yours, did I?!" Freeza shrilled.  
  
"ENOUGH! IF I HAVE TO HEAR YOU THREE FIGHT OVER SOMETHING STUPID AGAIN…SOMEONE IS GOING TO HAVE A ONE WAY TRIP TO HELL…AGAIN!" Radditz said from his chair. "WHY DON'T YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS GO AND DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE LIKE TRAINING!" He yelled leaving the room.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Cell said shoving Freeza.  
  
"Me?! It was Janemba you idiot! I didn't do shit!" Freeza yelled back.  
  
"WHAT PART OF ENOUGH DON'T YOU GET!" They heard Turles yell. "Fine, I'll give you three nimrods something to do, go and train. But I made three separate cells for each of you…that way I don't have to listen to your incessant ranting!" Turles said stalking off.  
  
"Fine." The three declared going their separate ways.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The entire Z gang had met up at Bulma's house for brunch.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, stop being so sour." Bulma pleaded with the Prince.  
  
"Hmph…like hell I'll act like nothing happened." Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Oh please Vegeta. As much as you hate to admit it, you love Kayla and Kiku…even more so than Bra…and that is virtually impossible." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Che…the brats need discipline. It's obvious that their parents aren't going to do anything." Vegeta said trying to cover.  
  
"Uh huh…and that's why you are with them 24/7…right Veggie-Chan?" Bulma said sweetly.  
  
"I am not!" Vegeta defended.  
  
"GRANDPA VEGGIE!!!" Kayla squealed in fear.  
  
"Oh no." Bulma heard Vegeta murmur before taking off towards the girls.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Vegeta said about ready to explode.  
  
"Thank you girls." Bulma said walking up to Vegeta.  
  
"You're welcome Grandma!" The two girls laughed leaving.  
  
"Point proved." Bulma whispered into his ear and pinched him in the ass.  
  
"Damn conniving human." Vegeta mumbled leaving.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Those two are so cute." Videl laughed seeing the odd couple run off.  
  
"They're different is the word." Gohan said relaxing next to his wife.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"Hmm…" He mumbled.  
  
"When is Pan coming back?" Videl asked worriedly.  
  
"Videl, you don't need to worry about Pan." Gohan reasoned. "She's a big girl now. She's grown up."  
  
"I know, but she grew up without us." Videl thought sadly.  
  
"She didn't grow up without us honey. Just think of it as her going off to college." Gohan said.  
  
"Fine. But I still worry about her being away from home for so long." She sighed leaning on her husbands shoulder.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan put the last dish in the dishwasher and wiped her hands. Her and Trunks had just devoured a thirteen-course breakfast in about 2 minutes flat. They also had a LONG shower before that.  
  
"Hi Pan." Trunks said nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Hello there Mr. President. So, did your company crash from your absence." She laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't really care if it did. But it didn't." Trunks finished.  
  
"Trunks." Pan said with a serious expression.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks asked looking in her eyes. She never used the serious voice unless it was urgent.  
  
"I think we should go home." She said looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Why? You don't like it here Pan?" Trunks said somewhat hurt.  
  
"No Trunks…it's not that. I would stay here all my life if it meant being with you…but something's not right. Something to do with Turles and the upcoming battle." Pan said pensively.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"I'm positive." She said looking him in the eyes.   
  
"Then let's go." Trunks said getting up. He quickly began to change into his fighting attire.  
  
"Trunks. I'm really sorry." Pan said from the bed.  
  
"Pan, it's okay. It was your fault." Trunks said kissing her passionately.  
  
"You promise." Pan said.  
  
"I promise." Trunks said smiling.  
  
"Trunks, I want you to make me another promise." She said seriously.  
  
"Yeah." He asked.  
  
"Promise me you'll come back alive." She whispered.  
  
"Pan, trust me. I won't go and get myself killed." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Trunks, promise me damnit! I don't want to lose you." She said in tears.  
  
Trunks didn't know what to say. She was crying in his arms. "I promise Pan." He said holding her closely.  
  
"Thank you." She said resting her head in his chest.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked to the sky. They both stood up from the table.  
  
"What's going on?!" Bulma yelled standing up. Vegeta and Goku never stopped in the middle of their meal unless there was an emergency.  
  
"THAT SON OF A BITCH IS EARLY!" Vegeta yelled taking off to the sky.  
  
"What?!" Came Bulma's yells.  
  
Goku glanced over at the group. "They're here. They cheated out on their word. They're two days early. Everyone get ready for battle. Bra, Future Bra, Marron, Future Marron, Bulma, Future Bulma, Chi Chi…watch over the kids. The rest of you, follow me." Goku said taking off to the sky.   
  
And so the entire Z gang and future Z gang took off to the battle field.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Pan, what's up with everyone." Trunks asked as they followed everyone's ki signatures.  
  
"That son of a bitch is early. We're supposed to have another two days before battle. But he's here now." Pan said with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Then let's go." Trunks said with the thrill of excitement in his voice.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan and Trunks made their ways down to the Z gang.  
  
"Hey Pan, Trunks." Everyone greeted.  
  
"What's going on now?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, we're trying to think up a plan." Gohan explained.  
  
"Where are the kids?" Pan asked.  
  
"They're with Bulma and the others." Goten mumbled.  
  
"And what about Gojita and Tegami. Are they going to help fight this bout?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes we are mother." Gojita said.  
  
"Very good then. Let's get our minds together ladies and gentlemen. This is one tough guy we are up against. They may not be that smart….but remember, fighting is their life." Pan said.  
  
"Ours is too." Goku said.  
  
"No Grandpa. Not like theirs. They live to fight, and they live to kill and conquer. We live for the sake of our future." Pan said.  
  
"Right." Goku said rubbing his chin.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Now listen up. We're here now. I don't want to hear another complaint out of all of you. All you three do is complain. Use your brains in this fight, not your ass. Got it?" Turles barked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Cell wavered off.  
  
"Very well then. We land in 2 minutes. I hope you're all ready." Radditz said from the computer controls.  
  
"More ready then I'll ever be." Turles said evilly.  
  
"So, exactly who are we up against again?" Cell asked somewhat baffled.  
  
Everyone in the room face-vaulted.  
  
"You mean to tell me that all this time, you didn't know who we were fighting?!" Turles said about ready to beat the living daylights out of Cell.  
  
"Nope." He said.  
  
"Does the name Kakarotto ring a bell?" Turles said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Who?" The three of them asked.  
  
"I thought we were going to fight Goku!" Janemba said standing up and ready to leave.  
  
"IDIOTS! We are…Kakarotto is his saiya-jin name!" Radditz yelled.  
  
"Oh…" They all said settling down.  
  
"OOOHHH!!! We get to fight Goku! Yeah! Revenge is a real bitch you know." Cell said once he figured out who they were fighting.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Turles said once he looked out the window to see they had already landed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Well everyone, here is the moment we've been preparing for." Goku said as he watched the front of the ship's door slowly descend.  
  
"Trunks." Pan whispered standing next to her mate.  
  
"Yeah." He said looking down at her.  
  
"Remember your promise. If you die, I do too." Pan said seriously.  
  
"No Pan, you will not die. You must look after Gojita." He said rubbing her tummy.  
  
"You mean…" Pan started.  
  
"Well, not yet Panny. I made sure that I didn't last night. I wouldn't want to risk losing him. I want you to take part in this battle. Think of it as a good long spar." Trunks said. He lowered down to her ear. "We will make Gojita later." He whispered.  
  
Pan smiled and kissed Trunks. "Good luck. Don't kill yourself." Pan smiled turning her head to the skip.  
  
"I won't…I promise." Trunks said turning his face to the ship as well.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, it looks like the trouble has arrived. Let the battle begin. Oh, and if people are wondering why I didn't make Gohan mad at Trunks…well I thought that was kinda cliché…so I tried something new. Please write a review! Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	14. Part 14

Woo hoo! I got this part out a lot faster. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed my story. Ja ne! Oh and another thing, when you hear Trunks and Pan talking about Future Trunks, this is just to say that he came back one more time after the Cell fight.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan glanced over at her future self and her husband. Pan couldn't really put her hand on it, but something didn't feel right.  
  
"Trunks." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah…" He said slightly preoccupied.  
  
"When Future Trunks came back that one time…did you two notice anything different in your lives?" She asked getting suspicious by the moment.  
  
"Well, we could here each other's thoughts…" He trailed off. "why?" He asked looking down at her.  
  
"Well, have you heard or felt anything from our future selves yet?" Pan asked looking at him worriedly.  
  
"What are you hinting at Pan? That they may not be on our side?" Trunks said in disbelief.  
  
"Well, don't you think it's just a little suspicious? I mean, Kayla and Gojita betrayed me once." Pan said not realizing what she said.  
  
"They what?!" Trunks yelled out. Everyone looked at him and he just smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." Trunks said.  
  
"It was in the room of spirit and time. I didn't tell you everything, though I think I should have. They tried to hand me in to Turles so I couldn't go home. He knew that if I went home, it could mean his downfall." Pan muttered. "And so, they made a deal with him. He would cure their mom in the future, if they were to kill me."  
  
"Pan? Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to think anything bad about our future children." Pan replied equally.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" He asked exasperated.  
  
"Well, we'll have to think of something. I've been thinking of the possibilities, and I think I've got a reason as to why. One, they could be working for Turles. Or two, Gojita could have entered the wrong dimension and might've picked up a decoy that Turles made." Pan said.  
  
"I think it's the first one." Trunks said bitterly.  
  
"Trunks, I don't think that Gojita and Kayla are working for him." Pan said.  
  
"Pan! Don't be blinded by their innocent faces." He yelled, but he felt bad once he said it. "Pan, I've seen a lot of deceiving faces in my time." He said stroking her cheek.  
  
"You make it seem like you're old." Pan laughed.  
  
"I am. I've fought many battles, as have you." He said still lightly stroking her cheek.  
  
"But Trunks, that little girl wouldn't hurt me. She was practically crying when Gojita was hurting me." Pan said.  
  
"Pan, let's try something now. Keep your eyes on the lookout. And if something happens then you know that they deceived you…okay?" He said.  
  
"What if it's not enough time?" Pan said fearfully. She didn't want to lose her family or her friends, but most of all not Trunks.  
  
"Pan, I don't want to falsely accuse anyone, and neither do you. Just keep an eye out…okay?" Trunks said.  
  
"Okay." Pan said. "Look, they're finally opening the ship doors." She said to Trunks.  
  
"Oh goodie! Let the fun begin." He squealed.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks. "You act just like my grandfather and Uncle Goten. I think you hang out with them too much." Pan said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah well, you hang out with my sister too much. You've developed her self-centered attitude." Trunks said slyly.  
  
Pan swept his leg from underneath and watched as he fell to the ground mercilessly.  
  
"Don't ever do that to a saiya-jin woman." Pan smirked as Trunks sat up.  
  
"Well, well, well…it looks like the battle has already begun." Came a rippled laugh from the ships doors.  
  
"Turles." Pan said seriously as Trunks got up and scowled at the man.  
  
"Yes my dear sweet grand niece…or whatever…it's good to see you too." He said. "But I would like to introduce you to my comrades who will escort you to your doom." He smirked.  
"Out, now!" He yelled into his ship.  
  
"Why hello there dear brother. It's good to see you again." Came a raspy voice from the shadows of the ship.  
  
"Radditz." Goku muttered.  
  
"Yes, you are so very right." Came his response.  
  
"Oh cool, another uncle." Goten said cheerfully.  
  
"Ah, so I see you've spawned again, huh brother." Radditz said looking at Goten who was smiling.  
  
"Yes, and it seems his brother kicked your ass when he was only 4." Came Gohan's steady voice.  
  
"Ah, so I see the brat has grown up." Turles said with amusement in his voice.  
  
"For your information, that "brat" is my father." Pan said stepping in.  
  
"So I see." Turles smirked.  
  
"Then shut the hell up." Pan bit back.  
  
"Temper, temper there little one." Turles said.  
  
"Enough! Hurry the hell up so we can get this over with." Came a low growl.  
  
"Ah, so I see you haven't changed Prince Vegeta. But you have grown softer." Turles remarked pensively.  
  
"That is King Vegeta to you, shit head. I am the Prince now." Came Trunks' cocky voice.  
  
"It looks like you've been busy too 'KING' Vegeta. And just what do I call you brat?" He said to Trunks.  
  
"I am Prince Trunks." Trunks said head held high like royalty.  
  
"Right, like I haven't heard that one before." Radditz said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well then, I would like to introduce you to your doom deliverers. Come out here you three." Turles yelled.  
  
In the shadows of the ship stood three familiar figures.  
  
"No way." Gohan muttered.  
  
"Yes way. I would like to re-introduce to you Cell, Freeza, and Janemba." Turles said cockily.  
  
The Z gang stood there unmoving.   
  
"Yes, we are quite a sight aren't we?" Cell said as the three of them began to walk out the door.  
  
"Hey, get off me!" Janemba yelled as all of them were stuck in the small doorway.  
  
"Good Dende." Was all that could escape Trunks' lips as he saw the word stupidity written all over their faces.  
  
"Get out of their you idiots!" Radditz yelled.  
  
"Then tell him to get off my foot." Cell whined.  
  
"Good God." Turles said smacking himself in the head.  
  
"I'll say." Dende muttered from his lookout.  
  
With a final tug, the three of them went flying into the crowd. "Thud."  
  
"Shit Freeza, get your god damn horns away from my ass." Janemba shrilled.  
  
"You idiot, we all have horns. How do you know that it isn't Cells'?!"   
  
"ENOUGH!" Came Vegeta's irritated voice.  
  
"Yes, enough already." Turles said as the three villains took their places next to Radditz.  
  
"Why don't you give yourselves up?! You're no match for all of us." Pan said.  
  
"No, no my dear friend…you're no match for us." Turles said as he motioned to the future Z gang.  
  
"Looks like I was right." Pan said taking a fighting stance.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Trunks said taking one as well. The rest of the gang followed suit.  
  
"Attack!" Turles said.  
  
"So, it's the future against the present huh?" Pan said to her so-called future self.  
  
"Very observant." Future Pan smirked evilly.  
  
"Gojita!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Yeah." He said landing next to Pan.  
  
"What's going on?" Pan yelled still in a fighting stance.  
  
"I don't know. But I swear to Dende that I had nothing to do with this!" He yelled.  
  
"Yes he's right dear Pan." Turles said. "I have his real family locked up in my ship." He laughed.  
  
"Like hell I'll let you get away with that!" He yelled powering up.  
  
"Well everyone. Let the fun begin." Pan said powering up to SSJ 2.  
  
"Right." Everyone said powering up to their limits.  
  
The future team smirked and powered up as well.  
  
"Oh Panny." Turles laughed. "How do you fight someone who is stronger than you?" He laughed as Future Pan powered up to SSJ2. Her and Pan were in the same transformation, but Future Pan's power level was a little higher.  
  
"That's right Pan. I made it so they would always be stronger than all of you. So tell me Pan, how do you fight something that is stronger than you?" He laughed.  
  
"If you're smarter, it shouldn't be too hard." Pan said while blocking a punch that was aimed for her head.  
  
"Hmph, we'll see." Future Pan said continuing her assault.  
  
Pan glanced to her side to look at all of her friends and family. So far, all of them had the upper hand. Pan jumped over by Trunks and fought with him back to back. He continued to fight his future self as Pan fought her future self.  
  
"Trunks, what about your mom and everyone else." Pan said delivering a roundhouse kick to her Future selves stomach.  
  
"Kayla should be able to hold off all of them." Gojita said while blocking a punch to his stomach delivered by Tegami. "Kiku doesn't train and neither does the rest of them. Kayla is strong enough to defend all of them. She trains with Grandpa Vegeta and did train long enough with Great Grandpa Goku." Gojita yelled while dodging a kick that was aimed for his head.  
  
"Okay then." Pan yelled back.  
  
Pan glanced at the others and saw how weary they were getting.  
  
"Oh shit. I need to think of something quick." Pan thought. Pan yelled out in frustration and felt a new found power. "This should help me." Pan smirked as she fought herself.  
  
Pan blocked a kick that was aimed for her head. She grabbed onto Future Pan's leg and swung her around. Pan released her and watched as she went flying. Pan fazed behind her and delivered a backbreaking punch.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came Future Pan's yells of agony. She landed with a thud and she convulsed.  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed down to slits as she powered up her attack. She cupped her hands to the side and looked down at her fallen enemy. "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!!!!!!!" With a new surge of energy, Pan released the death-delivering blow. "SEE YOU IN HELL!" Pan yelled to her future self as she saw her getting engulfed in the energy ball. When the dust cleared, Pan could clearly see that she had annihilated Future Pan.  
  
The other Z gang watched as Pan delivered her attack and followed. Pan watched with joy as everyone quickly annihilated their opponents.  
  
Everyone stood around and looked at the remainders of the battle.  
  
"Child's play." Vegeta spat.  
  
"Well, very good all. Now I shall give you your real challenge. COME OUT NOW!" He yelled into the ship.  
  
"No way." Pan muttered as 5 clones of each person came out.  
  
"Too much for you to handle? Well, those other worthless beings were nothing but practice for you. See if you can fend off 5 of them at the same time." Turles laughed. "ATTACK!" He yelled once again as the clones came rushing at their opponents.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, how was that? Please write a review and tell if it was good or not. Thank you for your support. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	15. Part 15

Umm…here you go!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan couldn't help but let initial shock over-whelm her soft features.  
  
'There's so many of them.' She thought to herself. Once all of them came out, they surrounded the entire Z gang standing next to each other in groups. (The Pan's with the Pan's; the Goku's with the Goku's…etc…)  
  
"Oh Panny, I've got a sweet surprise for you." Turles said as the five of them took a fighting stance.  
  
"Fusion…HA!" They all said without the goofy dance. With a great bright brilliance, all of the pairs fused to form a very strong version of each of the Z warriors.  
  
"Oh no." Goten mumbled. He turned around to the rest of the Z gang with a look of pure hysterics in his face. "Umm, guys? That Tien is just as strong as my dad." He said. It was no secret, Tien wasn't exactly the strongest, but the fact that the other one was about as strong as Goku was just…well…frightening.  
  
"Oh good Dende…he's right." Trunks muttered as he compared one Tien with the other.  
  
"Umm…what do we do?" Pan asked straight out.  
  
"We fight them." Goku said forcing the gears in his head to move.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Watch out Kakarotto…you might be thinking too hard." He laughed.  
  
"Shut up." Goku said seriously angry. Everyone was taken aback by Goku's rude manner, but shrugged it off.   
  
'I guess now isn't a good time to mess with grandpa.' Pan thought.  
  
"I've got it!" Trunks said triumphantly.  
  
"Well, spit it out kid!" Vegeta spat.  
  
"Well, my mom made something that could split up two fused beings…but that was a long time ago. She used it on Goten and I. Heh…remember that Goten?" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we used to fuse before so we could hang out longer…then I wouldn't have to go home and neither would Trunks…but then Bulma-san made it so we could split up and go home." Goten laughed at the faded memory.  
  
"Okay, we'll take a trip down memory lane later…but right now we need to take care of them. Someone has to go back and get the device from my mom." Trunks said taking the situation more seriously.  
  
"Okay, I've got a plan…no disrespect or anything, but I think that Tien, Chaouztu, Yamcha, and Pular should go and get it while the rest of us take care of these bozos. And besides, Future Marron and Future Bulma and the others are evil clones, so you'll have to watch out for them." Pan warned.  
  
"Got ya…we're on our way." Yamcha said taking flight.  
  
"Now, as for the rest of us…we've got a job to do. Now, who has who?" Pan asked the group.  
  
"I'll take on Tegami." Gojita said with hatred.  
  
"I'll take on myself." Krillen said.  
  
"I guess I'll take myself." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Goten said.  
  
"I guess I'll take me too." Pan shrugged. "Dad, you and Grandpa, Vegeta, and Mr. Piccolo can take on the rest plus yourselves since you're a lot stronger than us."  
  
"Fine." Vegeta spat.  
  
"Well, we all better charge up to our limits." Goku said.  
  
"And everyone use battle tactics…I can see that they're strong…but let's try to be smarter." Pan said.  
  
"Okay Pan." Goku said smiling the Son grin as Pan sighed a sigh of relief to see her grandpa back to his old self again.  
  
"Let's go!" Pan yelled charging to SSJ2. Gojita, Trunks, and Goten followed suit and charged up to SSJ2 as well.  
  
Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku charged up to SSJ4. (Let's just pretend that Gohan reached level four…okay?)  
  
Piccolo smirked and charged up as well.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan locked eyes with her opponent. She wasn't as strong, but she was hoping that she was a lot smarter.  
  
"Shall we?" The sappy sweet voice said to Pan. Pan only narrowed her eyes and glared at the girl that looked like her.  
  
"I take that as a yes." It laughed attacking Pan. With a swift sweep, Pan landed on her stomach on the floor. The cloned Pan stepped on Pan's back and bent down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"How does it feel to go against an opponent that is stronger than you, and can kill you?" The clone asked.  
  
With a quick leap in the air, Pan sent a kick into the clone's neck and watched it fly back about ten yards.  
  
"Yeah, how does it feel to be against someone that is smarter and faster than you?" She spat.  
  
"We'll see about that." The clone laughed disappearing.  
  
"Yeah, let's see." Pan said lifting her arm up to block a roundhouse kick to her face.  
  
"Hmm...you're quick…but I'm quicker." The clone said before zipping off and kicking Pan in the knees, causing her to buckle downwards. Pan caught her self and quickly threw herself up to avoid a kick to her face.  
  
"Nice try." Pan mused before fazing out and kicking the clone in the side, sending her hurling into the tree nearby that was soon reduced to splinters. Pan showed no mercy and brought her hands above her head. "MASENKO!" She yelled releasing the ball of energy. She watched proudly as her father's technique quickly annihilated the surroundings of what used to be a tree.  
  
Pan watched in horror as the dust cleared and her clone stood there with not even a scratch on her and…applauding.  
  
"I commend you little one. You did a good job of tickling me. I could've sworn I heard myself giggle." She mocked. Pan stood there and glared angrily at her opponent.   
  
"Then why don't you fight back!" Pan yelled angrily. This caught the clone's attention.  
  
"Hmm…maybe I will." She yelled before fazing behind Pan and punching her in the stomach. Pan doubled over in pain. With a knee in her face, Pan was sent flying upward as a result. The clone quickly connected her hands and hammer fisted Pan back down into the Earth causing a crater to be formed.  
  
"Now let me think…what technique shall I use, hmm…ah, I've got it!" The clone laughed. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" It yelled as the blast left her hand and went flying into the crater causing the crater to become deeper.  
  
"Takes care of the likes of her." The clone laughed turning around only to come face to face with a very pissed off Pan. Pan connected her hands and hammer fisted the clone in the face causing it to fall into the deep crater.  
  
"Told you I was faster." Pan spat while wiping the blood dripping from her mouth.  
  
"Not really." The clone laughed punching Pan in the head and watched as she flew back into the previous crater.  
  
Pan shook the dizziness out of her head, but forced her self into a fighting stance.  
  
'Come on Yamcha…I know you guys can do it.'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trunks levitated in the sky and watched as Pan was thrown back into the large crater and was relieved to see that she still had a decent ki to keep her alive.  
  
'Come on Pan…keep at it.' He thought.  
  
The cloned Trunks was obvious to his opponents obvious distraction and decided to take advantage of the moment. With a punch to the jaw, Trunks snapped out of his little reverie. Trunks turned and smirked. He decided to give his opponent the satisfaction of seeing his attack go through by rubbing his chin.  
  
"Cut that out…that tickled." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Hmph, it wasn't meant to." The clone said before fazing out and reappearing behind Trunks hammering him into the ground.  
  
The cloned Trunks smiled. But his smile disappeared as he felt a familiar ki levitating behind him.  
  
"Hmm…let me think…" Trunks murmured from above as his opponent turned around. "…you think I'm down there…and so you start laughing because you think that your attack went through…but since it didn't…I think I'll take advantage of this moment." Trunks said jipping down towards the clone with his feet connected. The clone yelped out in searing pain as Trunks' feet dug into his shoulder.  
  
Trunks stood with the look of satisfaction in his face when he saw that he managed to dislocate the clone's arm.  
  
"Oh, that's gotta hurt." He mocked.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Gohan had just dodged a kick that was aimed for his head. So far, he hadn't landed any punches on his clone. He was also fighting Chauoztu at the same time, and it was a little hard. Sure the little mime wasn't as strong as the clone, but the little irritating blasts that it sent towards Gohan to distract him were doing it's job perfectly. Whenever Gohan tried to deflect the little blasts away, it would always give his clone enough time to discover an opening. Gohan looked over at his father, Piccolo, and Vegeta and noticed that they too were having this problem. He glanced over at Pan and the others and was thankful that they were still alive…but was taken aback at how much their ki levels had dropped.  
  
'Yamcha, you better hurry the hell up…if anyone here dies…so will you.' Gohan thought haughtily.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yamcha just ducked as another vase that was sent hurling towards him.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me. First it was Mindy, then it was Bulma, then it was Jonna, and then…oh! Come on you guys! Be original! Throw something else, anything else…but just drop the vase! It's so unoriginal!" Yamcha yelled in frustration.  
  
"Good Dende…we're being saved by idiots." Bulma muttered from her side on the wall. All of the "good" or "non evil" females were in chains and shackles against the wall. "HURRY UP YAMCHA BEFORE I THROW SOMETHING AT YOU!" Bulma shrieked.  
  
"Anything but a vase." Yamcha said as he managed to kill the evil Marron.  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Turles stood and watched the "battle field." So far the matches were wearing down. He could see that Trunks, Pan, and Goten would soon wear out. He also noticed that the others were as well. He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder and turned around irritably.  
  
"What do you want you nimrod?" He scoffed at Cell.  
  
"Well, I was umm…just...umm…wondering…umm…" Cell grabbed his tail and began to twirl his hands around it like any ditz would do to a lock of hair. "Well you see…we're all kinda hungry…and then we were wondering when we were gonna get to fight." He said somewhat frightened.  
  
"Have you forgotten that you are weaker than them." Turles said motioning towards the Z gang. "You will wait for the clones to wear them down, then you can have your fun." He remarked. "Now get out of my sight." He said turning around and crossing his arms.   
  
"But we're still hungry." Cell whined.  
  
"Then go EAT!!" Turles yelled in frustration at the stupidity of the group. He rubbed his temples and thanked whoever was in charge of his fate when Cell left.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, there you go. I decided to get this one out a lot faster even though I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last part. Oh well, sorry if this was a little short. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	16. Part 16

Well, HAPPY NEW YEARS! Umm…well, here is the next part of "Years."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan fell to the ground with a thud. She was out of breath and was really dehydrated. Fighting her clone was a lot harder than she thought. She tried to be smarter with her attacks, but it seems that her clone is always one step ahead of her. Pan forced her self up again and stood in a sparring stance facing her clone.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you up again." Pan's clone smirked.  
  
"Fuck you." She spat losing all patience. 'Come on Yamcha, where are you guys?' She thought.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Come on Bulma, hurry up!" Yamcha yelled at the blue-haired genius.  
  
"Shut the hell up, I'm moving as fast as I can." She screeched. "I haven't used this thing in ages, so I have to find it." Bulma said looking through another box of old inventions.  
  
"Well, I hope you hurry sooner, because those clones are REALLY strong. I don't know how much longer they'll hold up." Yamcha said worriedly as he scanned their ki's.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan fell to the ground once and for all. She looked to her left and saw Goten and Trunks lying there as well.  
  
'I guess this is it.' Pan thought. She watched as her father yelled something out. She couldn't hear what he said, for she had already blacked out.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Gohan watched in horror as Pan had passed out next to the other two boys. Her ki, as well as theirs, was extremely low. He was surprised that they were still alive.   
  
Gohan wasn't as strong as before either. He had long before dropped out of SSJ4 and was down to SSJ2. Goku and Vegeta went down too. Goku was at SSJ3 and Vegeta at SSJ2. Gohan flew down to Pan and the other boys quickly. He didn't know what to do. Their clone's stood and watched Gohan's every movement.  
  
"You better hurry and get back here boy!" Vegeta sneered as he was forced to fight Gohan's clone.  
  
"Shut up you idiot! Aren't you the least bit concerned about your son?!" He yelled out in frustration.  
  
"The brat can take care of himself." Vegeta said knocking a ki blast away that was aimed for his head.  
  
"And that's why he's passed out cold on the floor with barely any ki left, right?" Gohan said sarcastically as he checked them out.  
  
"Don't get smart with me Brat, or you'll be lying right next to them." Vegeta sneered. "Shit!" He cursed as a ki attack burnt his left arm.  
  
"Vegeta, you and Piccolo and my dad take care of them, I'll take on the rest over here." Gohan yelled.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Well everyone, it looks like we have a challenge." The cloned Pan smirked.  
  
"Che, some challenge…he's already half dead…where's the fun in that?" Trunks' clone spat.  
  
"Oh shut up, at lease we get to do something." Goten's clone smirked as it circled Gohan.  
  
Gohan prepared himself. He didn't know what was coming, but he had to be prepared.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I FOUND IT!" Bulma announced happily.  
  
"It's about time." Yamcha said snapping his eyes open. He had been sensing the fight ever since he arrived there. "We have to hurry." Yamcha said practically flying out of the door. Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going? You are going to take me with you!" She demanded.  
  
"I can't. These clones' power levels are so high…it's unbelievable. Tien's clone alone could single-handedly take out Goku!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
Bulma's eyes got wide in fear. "How are they?" She asked in a soft whisper.  
  
"I don't know." Yamcha said turning his head away.  
  
"Tell me god damn you!" She said shaking Yamcha violently.  
  
"They're almost dead Bulma." He said facing her angrily. "Your son is down along with Pan and Goten. They're barely alive and right now, Vegeta and the others are tired. We didn't even take care of Cell and his friends yet." Yamcha said losing patience.  
  
"Oh good Dende. Then what the hell are you doing here?! Get the hell over there and save their lives!!!!" Bulma yelled in frustration.  
  
"What the hell did you think I was doing?!" Yamcha yelled before blasting off into the sky. The other's followed him in closer pursuit to the battle site.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Goku watched Gohan fall to the ground with a punch in the stomach. "He's not going to get up Vegeta." Goku told his companion as they fought back to back.  
  
"Non sense. Brat, get the hell up and fight!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"I'm afraid he's down, good Prince." Turles mocked.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta said as the other clones formed a circle around the two saiya-jins. He looked over at Piccolo who was imbedded into the wall and Krillen who was next to him. "Well, it looks like the Green man and baldy that magical got hair ain't getting up either."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's just you and me…heh, you remember that fight with Kooler?" Goku laughed.  
  
"Sadly." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Enough babble already, fight!" Gohan's clone spat as it launched itself at the two. All of the clones began their assault on the two saiya-jins that were wearing out.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!" Yamcha yelled pointing at the group. He watched in horror as Vegeta was slammed into a rock wall and stayed there. He watched, as Goku was thrown right next to the Saiya-jin no Ouji both were knocked out cold.  
  
"Aww…they were so much fun." Goten's clone laughed as he held a finger to Goku's head. Trunks' clone followed suit. There was a slight glow at the tip of their fingers.  
  
"NO!" Yamcha yelled as he went down and quickly grabbed Goku and Tien grabbed Vegeta. They both took the two to the place where the others were.  
  
"Tien, what are we going to do?" Yamcha asked. Yamcha failed to get a response as someone knocked him out with one blow.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trunks' eyes opened slowly. His head hurt, like a rock hit it. He looked at the "rock" and saw that it was actually Yamcha's head. He looked around in horror as he saw all of his friends and family dying.   
  
Trunks adverted his gaze to Pan. She had a bloody lip and suffered from several other cuts and bruises. Trunks didn't know what to do. "I'll save you Pan." He said as he pushed back a strand of hair.  
  
Trunks looked around him and found his mom's invention. "Perfect." He said out loud happily. "Crap, I'm so weak." He said as he managed to get his legs to work. With another push of energy, he picked up his mother's device.  
  
"Wow, there's a wide range on this thing." Trunks laughed weakly as he shot the blast off.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Look, over there!" Pan's clone yelled as she pointed at Trunks.  
  
Trunks thought quickly as they were all separated. 'If I stay here, then I'll never be able to tell who's who. Well, wish me luck Pan.' He thought looking down at her.  
  
With a final ounce of energy, he blasted off towards them. 'Well, they're not that strong, but I don't think I'll last.' He laughed bitterly. He closed his eyes and took his assault.  
  
There was a very large group formed around him. They all came at him at once. Trunks decided to use his final ounce of hope…hit anything that touches you.  
  
With the last of his energy, he kicked and punched whatever touched him. He watched as everyone backed off him with a sardonic smile on their faces. Trunks stood their confused as ever as they all began to form a circle around him.  
  
"This should be fun." Cell yelled jumping up and down from the side.  
  
"STOP IT YOU DOLT!" Freeza yelled.  
  
"You shut the hell up shorty or else I'm gonna sit on you!" Cell yelled.  
  
Turles rolled his eyes and backhanded Cell in the back of the head. "Enough…" He trailed off losing himself in the fight ahead of him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
'Something's not right. Something bad is going to happen, I can sense it.' Trunks thought looking around at them.  
  
"Ready everyone?" One of the Trunks clones said.  
  
"Of course." It said.  
  
"Then…FIRE!" It said. With sardonic smiles on their face, they fired their strongest blasts. He watched as 20 Kamehameha's (one from each Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan), 10 Big Bang attacks, 5 Kienzans, and a lot more attacks were hurled at him.  
  
"I love you Pan." Trunks whispered as the blasts engulfed his body.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan felt the ground shake violently and a ki that seemed to have disappeared. With a final tug on the last of her energy, she opened her eyes. She saw as Trunks' burnt body fell to the ground. His eyes were closed and his face was distorted with pain.  
  
"NO!" Pan said as her adrenalin made her move a lot faster. She ran towards Trunks with a newfound energy. She grabbed him and flew off to a safe area.  
  
"Follow her." Goku's clone said about ready to launch him self.  
  
"No, leave them be." Turles said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Cell, Janemba, and Freeza watched in horror as Pan flew off with a crying Pan.  
  
Cell turned angrily towards Turles. "How could you issue those god forsaken clones to do that?!" He slapped Turles across the face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU JUST SEPERATED LOVE…DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" He hollered.  
  
"So what!" Turles said as the vain in his forehead popped out.  
  
"I can't believe you. That's it I'm leaving. I can't believe anyone would do that." He said taking flight. "Are you two coming?" He issues towards the rest of his trio.  
  
"Yeah, what kind of cold hearted bastard would do that?" Freeza said eyeing Turles out as he flew after Cell.  
  
"This loser, that's who." Janemba answered as he followed the rest.  
  
"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!" He yelled after them. "We don't need them, do we Radditz…Radditz?" he questioned. He turned around and saw as his ship was leaving Earths' atmosphere.  
  
"Fine, I don't need any of you!" He said after them. "At least I still have my clones." He said lightly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan sobbed as she landed with Trunks.  
  
"Trunks? Trunks? Come on Trunks, don't play around?" She said. "TRUNKS!!!!!! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D NEVER DIE!" She cried out. She lye her head on his chest and cried. She felt three ki's coming closer. She didn't bother to see who it was.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" One of them said.  
  
"What do you want?" Pan spat when she came face to face with the trio.  
  
"Well, we want to say that we're very sorry for what's been happening." Cell said sincerely.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Pan said a little nicer.  
  
"Well…well…well, we want to help you." Cell said twirling his tail around again.  
  
"Why?" Pan said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because we're sorry." Janemba said.  
  
"That and the fact that Turles has been treating us like shit." Freeza added.  
  
"Okay then." Pan said smiling. "Your help would be gladly appreciated. Since you have something against Cell, you can have him…but the clones are mine." She said clenching her fists.  
  
"All of them?" They all asked at once wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes, all of them." She said turning her back towards them and squatting down next to Trunks.  
  
"You made me a promise Trunks, and you broke it. But it's okay, because not it's my turn." She said with a couple of stray tears making its way down her face. She quickly brushed it aside and stood up. She looked at her father and the other's lying there half dead. "This is unforgivable!" Pan yelled powering up.  
  
Her eyes turned emerald green and he hair grew spiky. She released all of her rage and her hair began to get spikier and longer. Pan watched in amazement as the hair reached her waist.  
  
"Oh my goodness." Pan muttered as she felt her face and found she had no eyebrows. "Go have your fun." Pan said harshly at the three.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They muttered before they took flight back to Turles.  
  
"Now, it's my turn." Pan said looking at Trunks before flying off to the group.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, there was the next part. Just to let everyone know, I think this is going to be my last T&P story. I'm beginning to lose interest in them, but we'll see. Please write a review in the lovely little box below. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
-Christina :)  
!-- text below generated by server. PLEASE REMOVE --/table/script/style/noscript  
  



	17. Part 17

Sorry this one took so long everyone, but I've been fighting a major writers block. Oh well, I fought against it…so here is the next part. Please write a review.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan landed in the middle of the circle and glared at all of the clones.  
  
"Well, well, well…look what we have here everyone. It looks like someone is trying to be brave." One of the Pan's mimicked. She walked up to Pan's face and glared.  
  
"If those other fools couldn't kill us, what makes you think that you can?" She spat.  
  
Pan just spit in her face. "Because I'm smarter than all of you put together." Pan snarled.  
  
"Oh really, we'll just see about that." The other Pan said.  
  
"Fine, try your hardest." Pan smirked getting into a sparring stance.  
  
"Fine…everyone, you heard her. Let us fulfill her request." The other Pan clones said getting into a sparring stance. All of the others nodded and took a sparring stance.  
  
"Bring it on." Pan smirked. 'This is for you Trunks.' She thought before she fazed out.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Well, it looks like my three demonic idiots have taken to challenge me." Turles said with a wide smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah, cut the chit chat you shit head. You have no chance against us." Cell said stepping forward.  
  
"Oh really?" Turles said slightly amused.  
  
"Yes." Cell said, his voice going to dangerous levels.  
  
"Fine then you imbecile, show me what you've got." Turles said taking a sparring stance.  
  
"With pleasure." All three said while cracking their knuckles.  
  
"Fine, you three aren't that strong either. What, you think I haven't been training either?" He smirked.  
  
"We didn't say that…now did we?" Janemba said evilly.  
  
"No, you didn't." Turles said fazing behind Cell and hitting him in the back of the head hoping to knock him out.  
  
"Huh? Oh stop it Turles, you know that tickles me." He mimicked.  
  
"Shit." Turles whispered backing off.  
  
"That's right buddy. Boy, I guess letting us train wasn't such a good idea after all, now was it?" Freaza laughed sardonically.  
  
"I guess not." Turles said launching himself at them.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan watched as all of the clones backed off and formed a circle around her.  
  
'Well, here we go again.' Pan thought spitting the blood that had mysteriously formed in her mouth. Pan smirked as all of them prepared to do their signature attacks.  
  
Pan closed her eyes as all of the blasts overwhelmed her entire body and swallowed her whole.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
One of the Pan clones smirked as the blasts took their effects. Shielding their eyes from the blasts, the clones flew a little further back, staying in their circle.  
  
Soon, clapping was heard as the dust settled. All went agape as Pan stood there whole and without a single scratch.  
  
"I must commend you on your efforts." Pan finished allowing her hands to drop. "But neither of you deserve to live, not after what you've put all of us through. You are so unfortunate to have knocked out my grandfather. He would've spared you despicable lives…but I am different from him. I show no mercy to the likes of any of you." Pan said powering up even more. She watched as their eyeballs practically leapt out of their eyes.  
  
"No mercy." Pan murmured before taking off. Forcing her body in and out, between each of the clones, she gracefully had all of them at her mercy. With a punch in their stomach and letting a blast flow out of her hand while her hand was still implanted in their stomachs, Pan watched them all disintegrate.  
  
Pan looked around and found one of them left. She was looking around at all of her fallen comrades. The last Pan clone looked over at Pan and got on her knees in front of Pan.  
  
"Please, I beg of you. Spare my life." She began crying tears of fear.  
  
"No, that is what my fiancée asked of you, but you did not allow that either." Pan said looking down upon the girl.  
  
Pan watched as the clones eyes glowed with anger. "He wasn't worth my energy anywa…." She was cut off as Pan used Trunks' sword to cut her head off cleanly, leaving only her body to bleed until it was no more.  
  
"He was worth everything." Pan muttered leaving the scene to go find the trio.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan found them all circled around Turles.  
  
She was about to go and intervene when they stopped her.  
  
"Stay back! This is our battle, not yours. You've already fought yours, now it's our turn." Cell said to Pan. Pan nodded hesitatingly, but did as she was told.  
  
Freaza latched himself to Turles holding down his arms. Janemba held onto Turles' legs so he couldn't move. And Cell gathered all of them in what looked like a big bear hug.  
  
"Ready?"   
  
"More then ever." Janemba nodded.  
  
"Let's do this." Freaza said.  
  
"Power up now!" Cell yelled.  
  
All three of them began to glow with an eerie green glow. Pan shielded her eyes as she watched to commotion before her. She had no clue what to expect. But once she saw the bright lights engulf them and practically swallow them up before they blew up, Pan knew.  
  
"They were so brave." Pan thought turning away after all of them self-destructed. She didn't like the searing screams she heard, but she left before they could haunt her further.  
  
She walked over to her family and friends. She pulled out a phone that was in Yamcha's pocket and dialed Bulma's.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"HELLO?!" Bulma yelled frantically into the phone.  
  
"Ms. Bulma, I need you to come get us. Everyone is knocked out cold except for me." Pan said in a sad, depressed tone.  
  
"Pan, how is everyone?" She said calming down once she sensed the battle was over.  
  
"Well, everyone is knocked out. But Trunks…"Pan trailed off as the tears stung her eyes.  
  
"Oh dear Dende." She heard Bulma say. Pan heard the phone drop and some crying.  
  
"What's going on?" Bra said picking up the phone.  
  
"Bra? Bra, you there?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on? Why is my mom crying?" Bra said worriedly.  
  
"Bra, it's Trunks." Pan said sighing.  
  
"What about Trunks." Bra said clueing in on Pan's tone.  
  
"He's dead." Pan said bluntly.  
  
"Oh no…" She heard Bra cry out. Bra reached over to her mother as they embraced each other.  
  
"Pan, how are you holding up?" Bra sobbed into the phone.  
  
"I'm doing okay." Pan sniffled. "But just come get us." Pan said not wanting to stay there any longer.  
  
"Okay, we'll be right there." Bra said hanging up the phone.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I know that was REALLY short, but I really am stuck behind a writer's block. But now that I've gotten through this part, I think that I may be able to post up the rest a lot sooner. But I'm stuck between a lot of things. My stress level is really going up. I've got basketball practice, Karate practice, Student Government, homework…ARGH!! I'm SO stressed. But I will finish this story if it is the last thing I do. Ja ne! And please support me and tell me what you think by writing a nice little note in that cute little box at the bottom.  
  
  



	18. Part 18

Pan looked into the rejuvenation tanks blankly. All lined up where 5 tanks. They were for Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Gojita, and Krillin. Yamcha and Tien were just resting. They were only knocked out, and would be fine.  
  
Pan just stared blankly at them knowing that there should be another tank out for Trunks. She began to sob again. She couldn't control her sadness. She was strong in telling everyone to their faces, but inside she was dying just like the rest of them.  
  
'Trunks, you promised me.' She sobbed clutching her breaking heart. She allowed the sobs to wrack her body. She noticed a little couch on the side, and she went over and curled up.  
  
'It's not as warm as Trunks' arms.' She mused to herself feeling the cold emptiness envelop her body. She laid strewn all over the couch…broken.  
  
"BEEP!" The tank sounded. In a robotic manner, Pan went over to the machine to attend to the beeping tank. She looked around for the tank that had beeped. Finding it, she let the fluid drain from her son's tank.  
  
Gojita opened his eyes slowly to see his mother with the most broken look possible. He felt for his mother. He sensed what had happened, and he was pretty sure that his sister felt it too. With all of his might, he smiled reassuringly to his mother, letting her know that everything was going to be okay.  
  
Pan didn't take this smile too lightly. She opened up the tank for Gojita to climb out. He did so, and even before he could allow his foot to touch ground, Pan was hugging him in the tightest embrace in the world.  
  
'I guess this is to reassure herself more than me.' He thought returning the embrace. He still didn't take things too lightly. His mother was still in another dimension sick as ever. Turles had lied to all of them again.  
  
Before Radditz could blast off into the recesses of space, Gojita searched the ship for any sign of his family. Finding none, he felt disappointment surge through him again.  
  
Gojita closed his eyes and envisioned his OWN family safe and sound. Before he could think anymore, his mother pulled away.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Gojita asked weakly.  
  
"I don't know what to do…I just got some MORE bad news…" She sobbed.  
  
"What happened?" Gojita asked almost as if he thought that is had something to do with Kayla.  
  
"It has nothing to do with Kayla." Pan said sensing his insecurity. Gojita sighed a sigh of relief, but worried once again when he realized that something bad was still happening.  
  
"Well…what is it?" Gojita pried curiously.  
  
Pan sobbed again and fell into his arms. "You have to leave tomorrow night or you'll never be able to get home." She sobbed.  
  
"What? Why?" He asked still holding her…even tighter.  
  
"Because there is a black hole that is shifting the time zones. It's like this, your time is like another country to us. And like all countries, they all have different time zones. Well, this black hole is going to be shifting it, and it'll be impossible for us to locate your timeline again. If that does happen, then you'll miss your chance to help YOUR mother." Pan said.  
  
"What do you mean? I can't help my mother now. I didn't cure the right one." He said.  
  
"That's where you're right, BUT you forgot one tiny detail…Bulma made a duplicate of the medicine. You'll be able to take it home and cure her yourself." Pan smiled sadly.  
  
"But what about you?" Gojita asked concerned.  
  
"What about me?" Pan said feigning happiness so her son wouldn't worry.  
  
"Mother, don't give me that. Allow me to give you a little tip, I am from the future, and you've already told me your little motto." Gojita smirked.  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?" Pan asked feigning ignorance.  
  
"A smile can hide anything." Gojita said wiping the smirk off his face and leaving it with a serious expression. "But mom, a smile can't hide your eyes…and your eyes tell me everything." He finished hugging his mother.  
  
"I know." She sobbed. She couldn't help but start crying again. Just looking at her son reminded her so much of Trunks. "Why do you have to look like your father so much?" She questioned more to herself.  
  
"Sorry." Gojita laughed.  
  
Pan smiled at her son's futile attempt to make her laugh.  
  
"Gojita, you need to develop your sense of humor." Pan almost laughed.  
  
"Okay, that I picked up from my mother." He smirked. Pan hit Gojita.  
  
"Go get ready for dinner." She laughed.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said doing a salute and leaving.  
  
"I wish everyone would stop doing that." She said shaking her head remembering the famous trio.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan sat in her room…alone. Trunks was gone, and she couldn't bear it. She just sat in the empty room, knowing that another part of her was going to be leaving tomorrow night.  
  
'How am I going to live through that? First Trunks, now my kids?' Pan thought sadly as some tears trailed down her cheeks.  
  
"This is what true loneliness feels like." Pan sighed crying herself to sleep.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan raised her arm up robotically.  
  
'Don't worry Pan…just smile for them so they can feel reassured that you'll be okay.' Pan told her self. She smiled wider and waved more jubilantly. She didn't want her kids to leave, but this was for the best. She would see both of them again soon. Or at least she hoped she would.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan sat in the darkness of Trunks' room. She felt closer to him when she was there. She laid her head on his pillow, smelling the sweetness of his cologne and his shampoo. Pan began to sob again. She couldn't believe that her world managed to fall apart in the last 72 hours.  
  
She glanced over at the pictures Trunks had on his drawers. There was a picture of Gojita and Kayla…and then there was a picture of them that they had taken recently. Pan smiled weakly at the memory. She couldn't take this pain anymore…it just kept haunting her. She got up and went over to his window. She quietly opened it and jumped out soaring into the air.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Popo yelled running around the lookout. Dende shook his head at the scene before him as he landed. He had been training with Piccolo when he heard screaming…so he decided to check up on his assistant.  
  
"Pan!" Dende yelled.  
  
Pan snapped her head to the side.  
  
"Thank Dende you're here!" Pan yelled running up to the God.  
  
"Well, you can thank me now…I'm right here." Dende said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Look, I don't have time for you to get into that whole 'Oh boohoo, they're using my name in vain' crap again, okay?" Pan said impatiently.  
  
Dende just rolled his eyes, but waited for Pan to continue.  
  
"I need you to revive the Dragon Balls." Pan said.  
  
"So, you have to never to come up here and insult me, then you have the even BIGGER nerve to make a request of me…" Dende muttered.  
  
"Please Dende, please." Pan said getting teary-eyed.  
  
"No." Dende said flatly.  
  
"Dende!!!!!!! Please?!!!" Pan said feeling her impatience rolling down to a mere thread.  
  
"What is it going to be for?" Dende asked curiously.  
  
"What do you think it's going to be for? I'm going to wish Trunks back!" Pan yelled about ready to kill Dende.  
  
"Fine, but under one circumstance." Dende said.  
  
"Anything!" Pan yelled happily.  
  
"You are not to use my name in vain in front of my face." Dende warned.  
  
"OKAY!!!" Pan yelled gleefully and swinging the God in the air joyfully.  
  
"Okay, now…let's get to work then." Dende said walking over to a room that held the seven stones.  
  
"These are the dragon balls?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Yup." Dende said absent-mindedly as he prepped the balls.  
  
"But they're only stones." Pan said picking at one of them.  
  
"Of course they're stone. This is the form they take on after being used." Dende said.  
  
"Oh." Pan said stepping back to give Dende space to work. "So, are you going to be doing some hocus pocus type of thing?" Pan asked excitedly.  
  
"Hocus pocus?" Dende asked.  
  
"You know, magic." Pan said.  
  
"No." Dende laughed sprinkling what looked like glitter one the stones. Soon, a beam of light shot through all of the balls and the stone cover was shed…revealing the orange golden spheres.  
  
"Thanks Dende…" Pan yelled running out the door and into the sky with the balls in hand.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan flew back to Capsule Corp. with a newfound happiness. The paleness in her began to wear off as the sun danced on her features.  
  
Pan ran into the Briefs home. "EVERYONE!!! COME OUTSIDE!!!" Pan yelled running to a large clearing.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Vegeta scowled as he walked out of the house and over to where Pan stood. Bulma was in the process of walking out of the house when suddenly, the sky turned black and lighting was heard, rumbling the Earth around them.  
  
Bulma and Bra rushed over to Pan as she stood before the dragon balls waiting for the dragon to appear.  
  
Pan looked up at the dragon. Before he could say anything, Pan yelled out her demand.  
  
"DRAGON! I WISH THAT TRUNKS BRIEFS VEGETA BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE!" Pan yelled. The dragon raised one of its eyebrows, but figured that this would cut down his time on earth, and he could get back to his restful slumber.  
  
"Your wish, is my command." The dragon said. With a bright brilliance, the dragon balls began to float in the air and soon we flying off in different directions.  
  
Pan looked around for Trunks, but she found no sign of him.  
  
"THAT DAMN DRAGON LIED!" Pan yelled in tears.  
  
"He did?" A voice inquired behind her quizzically.  
  
Pan turned around slowly, as did the others. There stood Trunks with his usual smirk plastered on his face. Pan stood there, unmoving.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Are you going to stand there, or are you going to come here and give me a well deserved hug?" He laughed. Pan launched herself at Trunks, feeling the cold emptiness subside, Pan cried tears of joy as she was now complete. She looked over at Bulma who was hugging Vegeta, and Bra who was also hugging Vegeta. Vegeta on the other hand had a look of pure irritation.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and whispered into his ear. "Trunks, I think you better go save your dad." Pan laughed as she unlatched herself from him. Pan smiled softly as the Briefs Vegeta family was one once again.  
  
"This calls for a celebration!" Bulma announced happily pouncing into the house to make part plans.  
  
"Great." Vegeta muttered walking back into the gravity room.  
  
"Yes father, it is great." Bra said regaining the happiness in her voice as she followed Vegeta into the gravity room.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta asked before stepping inside.  
  
"I want you to train me." Bra said sappily.  
  
Vegeta looked around and noticed that Bulma was gone, and that Trunks and Pan were preoccupied at the moment.  
  
"Fine." He whispered as she followed him inside.  
  
"YEAH!" Bra squealed following her father inside.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"He thinks we didn't see that." Trunks said while holding Pan.  
  
"I know, but at least Bra is happy again. The last 24 hours have been hell without you. I felt so lonely." Pan said sadly.  
  
"How are the kids?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Gone." Pan said bluntly.  
  
"Gone? Where'd they go?" Trunks asked.  
  
"They went back home, where they belong." Pan said looking at Trunks in the eyes. "And if I'm not mistaken, you made me a promise before you died." Pan said smirking mischievously.  
  
"I know I wasn't supposed to die…but it couldn't be helped." Trunks sighed.  
  
"I'm not talking about that." Pan said leaning into Trunks' ear. "You promised me that we'd make Gojita soon." She whispered seductively.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Trunks said proud of himself.  
  
"Yes you did." Pan said leading Trunks inside of the house and to his bedroom.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, I didn't have a writer's block when writing this. And this is not the last chapter yet. There is going to be just ONE more…so hold your horses to see what that part's on…Ja ne!   
  
-Christina :)  
  
P.S. Please tell me what you think!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
  



	19. Part 19

Pan curled into the warmth of Trunks. She loved being so close to him. Trunks on the other hand began to worry about Pan. Ever since he came back, Pan never left his side. Even in the shower…not that he didn't enjoy it, but it scared him to think that Pan might be afraid…though she won't admit it.  
  
"Pan." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah." Pan said looking up into his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Pan, is something wrong?" Trunks asked, not sure how to ask his question.  
  
"No, nothing at all." Pan said laying her head upon his chest once again.  
  
"Pan…I'm not going anywhere." Trunks said bluntly.  
  
"I know that silly." Pan laughed.  
  
"Pan, I really enjoy this extra time you're spending with me…but I have no intention of dying again." Trunks said.  
  
Pan closed her eyes for a moment. She was angry right now, she was sad…but most of all, she was scared.  
  
"Trunks." Pan said sitting up and looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Yes Pan." Trunks said more sincerely while caressing her cheek.  
  
"You want to know why I spend so much time with you?" Pan asked.  
  
"Please…tell me." He said stopping his caresses and looking at her in the eye seriously.  
  
"I'm afraid of losing you again." She said morosely.  
  
"Pan…"Trunks said sympathetically.  
  
"No Trunks, hear me out." Pan interrupted. "When you died, all I thought about was how you lied to me. I know that you couldn't help it, but try telling that to a broken heart. I know that you were gone for only a week, but it felt like an eternity without you. I wanted to wither up and die. And when Gojita and Kayla left…I took it that hardest. Every time I looked into Gojita's face…I saw you. When he left in that time machine…it felt like you leaving me all over again." Pan sobbed. "And then you came back and I don't know what's going through my head. Just the thought of seeing you here drove me off the wall." She answered smiling slightly. "But now that I know what it's like to live without you…I don't want to EVER do that again." She finished looking him in the eyes.  
  
Trunks felt for Pan. He knew that had he been in the same position, he would've felt worst. Pan was stronger than him in will power…and he just knew that she wasn't going to let his death cause her own.  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry." Trunks said.  
  
"So am I Trunks…so am I." Pan said resting her head on his chest again.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath. "Pan…"  
  
"Yeah." Pan murmured.  
  
"Come on." Trunks said hopping up. Before Pan could answer, Trunks was flying into the air with Pan in his arms.  
  
"Trunks…what are you doing?!" Pan screeched as Trunks reached alarming speeds that not even Pan could imagine.  
  
"You'll see." Trunks whispered into her ear as he continued to fly.  
  
Pan couldn't stand the constant whipping feeling of her hair in her eyes. She just gave into her eye's pleas and closed her eyes.  
  
She felt Trunks come to an abrupt halt that almost sent her flying out of his arms. Pan looked around confused.  
  
"Trunks, where are we?" She asked.  
  
"We're in Hawaii." He said proudly.  
  
"WHAT?! Trunks, we can't be in Hawaii. It takes everyone else and me at least 10 minutes to get here…you only took 2 minutes!" Pan yelled out in disbelief.  
  
"Believe what you want." Trunks said flying onto the beach with Pan. "Now, why don't you shut up and just watch the sunset with me." Trunks said sitting down with Pan in his lap.  
  
Pan was about to protest but just shrugged. "Fine." She said plopping down. She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the sun dive into the water. The sky changed various colors of blue, purple, orange, and yellows. Pan just sighed in utter contentment.  
  
"Pan…will you marry me?" Trunks whispered into her ear. Pan went wide-eyed, but didn't have time to say anything as Trunks slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her had. Pan looked at the ring to make sure that it was really there, and that this was all real…and not some fairytale.  
  
"Yes." Pan whispered hugging her mate…but most of all, her soul mate.  
  
"Now I'll always be with you forever." Trunks whispered.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"OW PAN!!! THAT HURTS!!! LET GO!!!" Trunks yelled after being rammed into the pole several times.  
  
"I HATE YOU TRUNKS!!! I HOPE THAT WHEN YOU DIE, YOU ROT IN HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! THIS FUCKING HURTS!!! JUST SUCK THE DAMN KID OUT WITH A VACUUM!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Come on Mrs. Briefs, just one more push." The doctor said.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?" Pan screamed viciously at the doctor.  
  
Pan gave one final pant as the baby came out.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, you have a beautiful healthy little boy." The doctor announced happily…and that the delivery was over.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pan held the baby close to her.  
  
"Hello little Gojita…how are you doing?" Pan said running a hand through his delicate hair.  
  
"A lot better then I'm doing." Trunks said rubbing his sore head.  
  
"I'm sorry honey." Pan said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay Pan, as long as you're happy." Trunks smiled hugging his very own family.  
  
"Trunks, you're just happy that the delivery is over." Pan laughed.  
  
"That too." Trunks said nodding his head in approval.  
  
"And to think, you have to suffer through this one more time." Pan said looking back down at Gojita.  
  
"Great." Trunks said sighing in desperation.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Freeza rubbed his chin. Never had he been in such a predicament before.  
  
"Okay, I've got it." Freeza said.  
  
"Well, what?" Cell asked stuck in the same predicament.  
  
"We have steak!" Freeza yelled out.  
  
"NO! I'm allergic to steak!" Janemba yelled.  
  
"Then eat salad you idiot!" Cell yelled hitting him across the head.  
  
"HEY! I'M NOT A DAMN VEGETARIAN!" Janemba yelled in frustration.  
  
"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Turles yelled from the corner. "I can't believe they made me spend eternity with you idiots. This truly is hell." Turles grumbled.  
  
***And so, our loving trio spent the rest of eternity together…pissing the living hell out of Turles, there so-called leader.***  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Radditz hummed a happy tune as he swept up the ship.  
  
"I bet those idiots are stuck in hell already." Radditz snickered.  
  
"I bet you didn't think you'd be going with them." A voice said behind him.  
  
"What?" Radditz asked turning around. "You…you should be on Earth. I'm at least 10 months away from Earth, how the hell did you find me?!" Radditz yelled out in disbelief.  
  
"Aww…a brother can't come to visit his family?" Goku asked sardonically.  
  
"Not in your case." Radditz said launching himself at Goku.  
  
Goku had Radditz on hands and knees. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, now how many times do I have to kill you? I should have mercy on you, but you showed no mercy to MY family…and for that, you shall die." Goku said shooting a blast for his heart. "You never had a heart anyway." Gou muttered before leaving the ship to float off into oblivion.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Gojita and Kayla were happily sparring outside.  
  
"Come on Kayla, you need to be faster then that." Gojita scolded.  
  
"Oh do I really?" The little girl said cockily. Launching herself at her brother quickly, Kayla knocked the young man to the floor without a breath.  
  
"Not bad." Gojita winced holding his stomach.  
  
"GOJITA! KAYLA!" Someone yelled from the inside of the house. "TIME TO EAT!"  
  
"Coming mom!" Gojita yelled getting up.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Gojita entered the house with his sister trailing him.  
  
"Hi mama!" Kayal squealed jumping onto Pan and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Hi honey…now go wash up and tell your papa it's time to eat." Pan said giving the little child a little push.  
  
"Okay!" She yelled gleefully. She ran up to her dad's room and found him going through some paper work on the bed.  
  
"Daddy!" She yelled pouncing on top of Trunks.  
  
"Hey there squirt." Trunks said ruffling his daughter's hair.  
  
"Daddy, mama said it's time to eat." She said grinning the Son grin she inherited.  
  
"Okay, so what were you up to?" Trunks asked settling down.  
  
"I was sparring with Gojita, and I hit him square in the stomach!" She pronounced happily.  
  
"That's very good…soon you'll be strong enough to spar with me and your mama." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay, but let's go eat first, I'm hungry." She said rubbing her stomach.  
  
Trunks just laughed. "Just like your Great Uncle Goten." Trunks laughed. He picked up his daugher, and literally flew her like superman.  
  
****And so, the Son Briefs Vegeta home was full of laughter and chatter as all returned back to normal****  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, that is it for "Years" ladies and gentlemen…it was a real pleasure being able to write a story that so many have enjoyed. I'm sorry I couldn't write just one more part to make it an even 20…but I didn't want to drag on the story more then necessary. Please write a review and tell me what you thought of the entire series. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  
P.S. I plan on taking some time to think up another story. I want to make something that is as good as this series. Until then…  
  
  



End file.
